No se si es Amor
by nessierock03
Summary: Nessie llega a Forks buscando nuevas experiencias... y al parecer consiguió un poco mas que eso.  Descubrirá junto con su mejor Amigo Seth  que la Amistad poco a poco se puede convertir en Amor
1. Bienvenida a Forks

Los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa mente de **Stephenie**** Meyer, solo unos pocos son míos.**

**Nessie POV**

-Ok! Tranquila esta no es la primera vez que llegas a una escuela nueva y al fin y al cabo no es que tenga muchos amigos que extrañar de la antigua- Pensaba mientras sentía como todos me miraban –Nadie te está viendo- Trate de convencerme a mi misma en voz baja.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en mucho y nada hasta que me tropecé con otra chica supongo que igual de distraída que yo, ella era morena no muy alta de ojos oscuros y de una mirada que me pareció algo así como entre soñadora y perdida.

-Discúlpame! Fue sin intención- Se disculpo mientras me veía de pies a cabeza, no estoy segura si era por ser la nueva o para asegurarse que estaba bien, hasta que al fin pregunto –Y… ¿tú eres?

Sonreí muy amable –Yo soy Renesmee Swan, mucho gusto- utilizaba el apellido de mi abuelo ya que me trajeron a vivir con él como su "sobrina" la hija de su hermano. Mis padres pensaban que estaría mejor aquí en Forks que en Alaska donde ellos no tenían mucho tiempo de atenderme (como si necesitara que me cuidaran) mi papa siempre estaba ocupado en la clínica y mi mama con la administración de las franquicias de mis tías Rose y Alice, estuve divagando en todo esto hasta que la chica muy poco delicada me tomo de los hombros y me estremeció.

–La tierra llamando a Renesmee!... Luego dicen que la loca soy yo- esto último lo susurro para sí misma, reí un poco al escucharla.

-lo siento! Me distraje- le conteste y le di una sonrisa de disculpa – Yo soy la chica nueva que viene de Alaska, la sobrina del jefe Swan.

–Ya decía yo que no te había visto antes- cuando dijo esto me pareció simpática su expresión –Pues como te decía cuando no me prestabas atención soy Dimitra- La mire un poco extrañada, su no es nada común y al parecer se dio cuenta –Si lo sé, es un poco extraño pero el tuyo no se queda atrás- Ambas reímos hasta que se nos acerco un señor.

El era alto de cabellos canosos, de apariencia descuidada y lentes –Srtas. No deberían estar ya en sus aulas?- Estaba a punto de responder algo pero Dimitra fue más rápida algo me decía que ella estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

–Lo sentimos Sr. James pero estaba ayudando a la nueva alumna a encontrar su aula y le daba la bienvenida a la institución- Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que esta chica inventaba excusas y las decía con una convicción.

–Usted Srta.- se dirigía a mi –Es la sobrina del jefe Swan?- lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue…

-Eeeh… sip?- el profesor me miro con desaprobación y negaba con la cabeza

Así me guio al aula donde vería mi primera clase y por suerte Dimitra estaba allí, estuvimos toda la clase haciendo tonterías y prestando muy poca atención a la clase lo cual fue un mal comienzo para mí, pero no me importaba ya que nunca fui una chica de buen comportamiento.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo después de una muy aburrida clase de matemática salí con Dimitra al patio a comer algo, por suerte Sue me había preparado un rico sándwich de doble queso, de pronto Dimitra se atraganto por algo o alguien que vio.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Como estoy? ¿Me veo bien?- estaba algo emocionada –viene para acá!- trato de calmarse y yo la veía confundida – ¿te está viendo a TI?- yo seguía algo mareada por la loca actitud de mi amiga que no me fije que venía hacia nosotras un chico un poco mayor que nosotras de piel morena, musculoso y de una sonrisa de niño inocente pero con una mirada traviesa.

–Nessie!- me grito con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa encantadora.

–Seth!- Salí corriendo a corresponderle su abrazo y Dimitra nos miraba confusa. –Seth te presento a mi primera amiga en Forks.

–Un placer, pero lamento decepcionarla señorita diciendo que el primer amigo de Nessie soy yo-

-Seth es el hijo de Sue la esposa de mi abu…- casi la embarro -De mi tío Charlie-

Dimitra sonrió y me susurro. –En serio lo conoces?- yo asentí. – sabes que ahora me caes mejor?- Ambas estallamos en risa y Seth nos veía confundido.

De pronto y así como de la nada apareció una chica detrás de Seth, ella era alta delgada de un larga y muy bonita cabellera negra y unos ojos grises penetrantes, por alguna razón sentí desagrado por ella en ese mismo momento, se que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada pero ella tenía algo que me no me gustaba.

–Que tal Seth? Dándole la bienvenida a la nueva?- lo dijo de una manera tan despectiva que me enfureció pero como me enseño mi abuela Esme no perdí la calma.

–Eeeh… permítanme presentarlas chicas, Nessie ella es Lindsay y Lindsay ella es mi mejor amiga Renesmee o como le decimos todos Nessie-

Yo extendí mi mano con un poco de fastidio pero de una manera muy educada, en fin si Lindsay era amiga de Seth no debía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

–Si bueno, un gusto- me respondió con flojera y dejando mi mano extendida cosa que me molesto aun más- Seth mejor vamos a comer, o te quedaras con la niña nueva y su amiga la lunática- me molesto tanto que esta vez no pude evitar verla con desprecio y Dimitra hizo lo mismo.

-Seth? Si no es mucho molestia puedes llevarme a la Push después de clases? Es que me gustaría visitar a Leah y Claire…- Le di una de esas sonrisas encantadoras con las que no podía negarme nada.

–Claro Nessie- me contesto con su habitual alegría mientras que su amiga (que obviamente estaba interesada en el) se puso muuuuy celosa me miraba con cara de asesina en serie.

–¡Por eso es que te adoro!- le abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla con intención de que Lindsay se molestara aun mas. –Entonces nos vemos en la salida. Y fue placer conocerte Lindsay- me despedí con una sonrisa triunfante y Dimitra me seguía igual.

…

Después de lo sucedido en el almuerzo todo fue muy tranquilo. Al salir de clases me di cuenta que aun era temprano y Seth saldría más tarde así que me dispuse a conocer más a mi nueva amiga le hable de mi loca familia, de porque mis padres me mandaron a Forks y de porque mi cambio de apellido (si va a ser mi mejor amiga para que ocultárselo).

**FlashBack**

_-Edward no será fácil enviar a Renesmee a mitad del año escolar a otra escuela- mama negaba con la cabeza._

_-Pero tú también entraste a mitad del año cuando llegaste a Forks- papa trataba de convencerla y de esquivar las trabas que mama ponía cuando hablaban de ese tema._

_-Si porque mi papa es el jefe de policía, el tiene sus contactos- _

_-Pues allí tienen la solución- intervino mi tío Jasper –Díganle a Charlie que mueva a sus contactos-_

_-Jasper yo no quiero que mi sobrina favorita se valla lejos- mi tía Alice me abrazo haciendo un puchero._

_-HELLO! Recuerden que estoy aquí- ya estaba un poco enojada- ¿Cómo pueden hablar de mi futuro y no tener la delicadeza de preguntarme qué opino?- Rodé los ojos y me fui de la habitación._

_-Cariño es lo mejor- trato de consolar mi abuela a mi madre- Tu ocupada en las tiendas Edward también ocupado en la clínica, es por el bien de Nessie._

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella- Intervino mi tía Rosalie- Nessie no tiene porque irse. _

_-Por favor mi amor es por el bien de nuestra niña, tan solo piénsalo- mi padre abrazo a mi madre quien seguía negando con la cabeza, ella en serio no quería dejarme ir._

_- YA BASTA!- entre de nueva a la habitación y todos los presentes me miraban- disculpen esta entrada pero necesito llamar su atención, ya tengo 16 años y creo que estoy lo bastante grande como para se preocupen por mi y la verdad me parece muy poco necesario que me envíen a Forks, pero sinceramente si me gustaría mucho irme a vivir un tiempo con mi abuelo, yo nunca he dejado de extrañar Forks._

_-Estás segura de esto Nessie?- Pregunto mi abuelo Carlisle acercándose a mi_

_-Totalmente abuelo, me encantaría vivir nuevas experiencias y ustedes siempre podrán ir a verme y yo regresare todas las vacaciones._

_-Entonces está decidido, llamare a Charlie para avisarle y ver si está de acuerdo-_

_-Tu padre está orgulloso por la madurez que acabas de demostrarnos a todos- me dijo mi abuelo al oído y al ver el rostro de mi padre pude notarlo- tu madre también lo está solo que le cuesta asimilar que su niña yo no es una niña- Gire hacia el lugar donde estaba mama y sus ojos estaban vidriosos._

**Fin Flash Back**

Le conté a Dimitra de mi, mis hobby y mis pasiones. Ella también me hablo de su vida, me conto que vive con su tía y con su Primo Nick, que su mayor pasión es la música y espera algún día poder ser una gran cantautora, a ella al igual le encanta leer la diferencia es que yo prefiero los clásicos como los de William Shakespeare y ella le gustaban las historias de seres mitológicos como vampiros y licántropos y que por eso es que le decían la lunática, y que su escritora favorita es Conni O'shea una nueva escritora que según he oído es muy buena.

A pesar del poco tiempo hablamos de todo un poco hasta me conto que le gusta un chico del instituto y ya tenía la sospecha de saber quién era.

-Ness! Apresúrate- El grito de Seth se escucho en todo el estacionamiento –Debemos llegar antes que Leah se vaya al curso-

-Chau Dimitra! Nos vemos mañana- Le abrase y me despedí con la mano mientras que corrí hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Seth.

-Lista para irnos? - Me dijo con una espectacular sonrisa y entregándome un casco.

–Y nos vamos a ir en…- yo vi el casco y luego gire hacia la derecha y me encontré con una enorme moto color negra con detalles de cosas con fuego.

–Que la Srta. Cullen le da miedo subirse a una moto?- Seth me miraba muy burlonamente y aunque mis padres jamás me habían dejado subirme a una no se lo dije y tome el casco con seguridad y firmeza.

–Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan no le tiene miedo a nada- El hizo una pequeña reverencia y me ayudo a subir mientras que reíamos sin parar. Por alguna razón cuando estaba con Seth todo era perfecto ya que el con su ocurrencia y su muy contagiosa risa me hacia olvidar del mundo y los problemas.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer Capitulo de mi primer Fic... en serio espero les guste ya q lo hice con mucho cariño...

si les gusta mi fic haganmelo saber por medio de los reviews, cualkier acotacion, sugerencia lo q sea ustedes no mas digan q yo estare muy pendiente..

en fin.. espero q lean y les guste

kiss and hugs ^^


	2. Como asi que amor?

Al llegar a la Push me invadió una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable, tal vez sería el regresar a este lugar donde pase gran parte de mi infancia después de tanto tiempo, inhale profundamente, quería que esa mezcla de olores que tanto me gustaba quedara grabada en mi memoria.

Cuando entramos en la casa tome asiento mientras reía de las ocurrencias de Seth, siempre me hace reír, cada día se inventa algo nuevo…

-En Serio Nessie mientras mas te veo me doy cuenta de que estas más hermosa- Yo reí y me ruborice un poco – Si no fueras mi mejor amiga te invitaría a salir.

-Oh! Así que como no soy una chica disponible no me invitaras a ningún lado. Que mal amigo eres Seth Clearwater- Dije haciéndome la ofendida –No te asustes es un chiste- Me reí al ver la expresión del chico.

–Que está pasando aquí? Cuál es el motivo de tan estruendosa risa?- Leah venia entrando a la habitación –Oh! Pero si es Nessie Cullen Quien nos honra con su visita-

Corrí a abrazarla, la había Extrañado mucho, ella era la hermana mayor que siempre quise, yo siempre le decía a Seth que me la regalara y él me contestaba que me la daba con moño y todo pero que después de 5 minutos no aceptaba devoluciones.

-Nessie Swan Debo corregirte- Le dije aun abrazándola –Ese es mi nuevo nombre aquí en Forks.

–Y a que se debe el cambio? – Ella parecía un tanto curiosa.

–Es una larga historia- conteste encogiendo los hombros.

–Tengo tiempo como para oírla- Contesto sentando se el sofá y Seth y yo decidimos imitarla.

–A mí tampoco me has contado, yo también quiero saber- Se quejo Seth.

–Bueno ya les cuento- En fin, tampoco es que era una historia tan larga.

Después de contarles todo lo que querían saber sobre mi llegada a Forks, mi primer día de clases aquí, mi vida en el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto Leah se tuvo que ir al curso de cocina que estaba haciendo y yo me quede con Seth viendo una película, una de nuestras favoritas "La Huérfana" , la pase muy bien ya que en todas las partes feas me cubría los ojos y Seth me avisaba cuando podía volver a ver, era gracioso porque aunque no me gustaba verlas le pedía a Seth que me las describiera lo más detallada que pudiera… En fin, entre locos nos entendemos.

–Seth es un poco tarde, creo que ya debería irme- hasta ese momento no recordaba la hora que era ni que Charlie y Sue me estarían esperando porque yo no les había avisado.

–Tienes razón, creo que ya debo llevarte a tu casa, pero después vamos a ver otra película. Leah compro el otro día Destino Final 3- Me miro y me dio esa sonrisa tan encantadora que no pude negar

-Ok, pero vamos ya, yo le pase un texto a Charlie diciendo que ya estamos llegando- Lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre hasta la puerta.

…

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde mi primer día en el instituto, en realidad era uno de los días más esperados de toda la semana el VIERNES y que mejor manera de despertar que con el rico olor de tocino que preparaba Sue, me levante de la cama observando mi actual habitación y que en algún momento perteneció a mi madre… Creo que Charlie la dejo intacta desde que ella se fue.

Me di cuenta de la hora y como cosa rara en mi iba retrasada, otra vez, así que me di una ducha rápida y al salir abrí mi closet, esta era la parte más difícil, ¿cómo se supone que me vista sin Alice diciéndome que me va y que no? Creo que estoy extrañando esa loca obsesionada con la moda –Concéntrate Renesmee aun no tienes que ponerte y se te está haciendo muy tarde- ok, mi conciencia tenía razón así que tome unos jeans blancos con una blusa de un verde muy suave y chaqueta al estilo torero de color blanco también, los zapatos fue más fácil ya que me puso unas zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa y que de paso también hacia juego con mis accesorios.

Baje corriendo las escalares y me tome medio vaso de jugo de naranja y a duras penas probé los huevos que me había preparado Sue.

Y aun con todo lo corrí llegue tarde, pero aun tenia oportunidad de que me dejaran entrar a la primera hora de clases a sí que seguí corriendo por el pasillo y choque contra ¿Dimitra? Creo que no soy la única que se quedo dormida, la ayude a levantar y ambas seguimos con nuestra carrera por llegar al salón de clases a tiempo.

-Ness en serio tenemos que encontrar otra manera de saludarnos- Dimitra reía mientras que trataba de recobrar fuerzas para seguir corriendo y yo la miraba sin comprender lo que decía.

–Me refiero a que no podemos tropezar y caer al piso cada vez que nos encontremos, debe haber una manera más segura de saludarnos- explicó

Ahora ambas reíamos y corríamos ¿Por qué se nos hacia tan largo el camino?. Al fin llegamos al salón de biología y nos sentamos juntas ya que nos toco hacer equipos para el laboratorio el experimento fue fácil, todo lo hiso Dimitra, yo nada más tomaba apuntes cuando ella me mandaba.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo la cual esperaba con ansias pues quería confirmar mis sospechas sobre el chico que le gustaba a Dimitra, y ella prácticamente hizo todo mi trabajo muy sencillo.

-Nessie sentémonos por allá, en aquella mesa vacía- señalo a la mesa del fondo algo entusiasmada.

–Cual mesa? La que está junto a donde están sentados Seth y sus amigos?- la mire con una expresión un poco picara.

–Eeeh… No me había fijado pero si- respondió nerviosa y con la mirada un poco baja.

–Ness! Ven siéntate con nosotros, tu también Dimitra- el grito de Seth lo oyó toda la cafetería pero decidí ignorar las miradas y seguir con una sonrisa hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Seth y Dimitra, pues, decir que estaba encantada de aceptar era decir poco.

Llegamos a la mesa y me fije que éramos las únicas chicas y que casi todos eran de la Push, en la mesa estaban Embry (guardo recuerdos muy gratos de él y Quil ya que jugábamos juntos en nuestra infancia), también estaban Paul (quien pensé que ya se había graduado) Jared, Collins y Dan, a los tres últimos me los acabaron de presentar.

–Me alegro de que estés de nuevo en Forks- me dijo Paul muy amable.

–Gracias, pero te aseguro que no me iré por un buen tiempo, así que acostúmbrense a verme muy seguido por la Push- al parecer a todos les causo gracia mi comentario pero yo lo decía muy en serio.

–Oye Paul yo pensé que ya te habrías graduado- estaba un poco curiosa ya que si la memoria no me falla él era casi de la misma edad que Leah.

–Pues veras Nessie la secundaria es donde uno pasa los mejores años de su vida, así que yo pensé que lo mejor sería alargar mi estadía aquí… y también porque casi nunca he sido un muy buen estudiante- Lo dijo en un tono relajado y yo quede satisfecha con la respuesta.

La comida se me hizo muy agradable, hablamos de varios temas (más que todo hablamos del mal gusto para vestirse de los profesores) y todos los amigos de Seth eran muy agradables pero empezaba a sentirme un poco incomoda por la manera tan insistente en que me veían algunos de ellos.

–Bueno chicos nosotras los dejamos porque tenemos algo importante que hacer- trate de sonar lo más educada y convincente que pude.

–Eeeh? Que tenemos que hacer Nessie?- Dimitra casi arruina mi excusa pero gracias a Seth pude salir de esta.

–Ah! Eso! Si chicas yo las acompaña- todos en la mesa quedaron en la mesa un poco extrañados pero no dijeron nada y Dimitra nos seguía mirándonos con cara de "No estoy entendiendo NADA" y Seth y yo reíamos bajito.

Ya estando lo suficientemente alejados de la mesa Seth me pregunto –Ahora sí, dime, ¿porque te querías ir?- Lo vi un poco apenada y negué con la cabeza –Vamos Nessie! A mí no puedes engañarme te conozco mejor que nadie, por algo soy tu mejor amigo!

–Es que… tus amigos me ven demasiado y me incomoda- Baje un poco la mirada para que no me viera sonrojada.

–Ness! ¿Cómo no van a verte? Date cuenta que eres hermosa y que todos en esta escuela se babean por ti, porque simplemente tu belleza deslumbra- Lo explico con aquella naturalidad como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo sentí el ardor en mis mejillas con más intensidad que un momento atrás.

–Ya Nessie! No tienes porque sonrojarte- estallo es risas mientras se acercaba a abrazarme –Yo te protegeré de todos los buitres que te quieran molestar- agache mas la cabeza mientras el y Dimitra seguían riéndose bajito.

–Bueno ya dejen de burlarse- Me queje soltándome delicadamente de su abraso.

–Awwwww! Después de esta hermosa escena es hora de irnos a clases- Hablo Dimitra entre risas.

–Si mejor vámonos antes de que a muy sobre protector amigo me asfixie con uno de sus abrazos de oso- Me reí al recordar lo fuerte que se había vuelto –Chau Seth, nos vemos en la tarde-

-En la tarde?- al parecer olvide comentárselo.

–Sí, es que iré a la Push después de clases, quiero ver a Claire, el otro día con lo de Leah y la película no pude ir a verla, y de paso me gustaría también visitar a Emily y Sam-

-Ok, yo te llevo, yo salgo como a las 4:30 pm y voy directo a la Push, quede con los chicos en vernos para una fiesta en la playa-

-Gracias Seth! pero yo salgo hasta las 5:00 pm y no me gustaría retrasarte- en realidad ya había tenido demasiadas atenciones conmigo, no quería tenerlo como mi chofer ni nada.

–Tranquila Ness! Yo te espero no hay problema con los chicos- Respondió relajado.

–Pero…- me interrumpió.

–No hay pero que valga Renesmee!- Me sorprendió el tono autoritario con el que me hablo.

–Ok! Está bien, si es así por las buenas…-Ya estaba resignada, y el no aceptaría un NO por respuesta.

-OK! Qué lindo gesto, interesante la conversación y muy tierna la escena de novio sobre protector pero nosotras debemos llegar a tiempo aunque sea una vez en este día- Interrumpió Dimitra.

…

Después de todo eso llegamos Historia del Arte, tarde para variar, y yo estaba tan metida en mis asuntos que no le estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía Dimitra y ni siquiera a lo que explicaba la Profesora Thompson, estaba pensando en la próxima peli que me gustaría ver con Seth, tenía la posibilidad de Destino Final 3 aunque también me gustaría ver UP en el cine…

-Oye Ness!- Sentí el fuerte codazo de Dimitra –Ya estas de nuevo en la tierra o debo llamar a la NASA para que te busque en la luna?

-Auch! Si ya estoy aquí, ¿que querías decirme?- La mire medio feo.

-Es que quiero saber desde cuanto tienes esa conexión tan especial con Seth?-

–Eeeh? ¿Mas o menso de que me hablas?- Sinceramente no entendía la pregunta.

–No te hagas la tonta! He visto Todo! Las miradas, las sonrisitas sin sentido entre ustedes, los detalles, las atenciones, a leguas se nota que le gustas, corrección que Te Adora!- lo dijo sin poner mucha atención mientras escribía unos apuntes.

-¿Como asi?-Me quede como en Shock ante aquella revelación.

Después de varios minutos de silencio con la mente totalmente en blanco para tratar de asimilar eso Dimitra se dio cuenta y empezó a intentar llamar mi atención.

-Nessie di algo! Lo que sea! En serio no lo habías notado?- Dio un suspiro como de flojera –Yo que hasta pensé que sentías lo mismo, ¿Por qué si sientes lo mismo? ¿Verdad?

–No lo sé! NO ME PRESIONES!- Le grite saliendo del shok y todos me miraban, por suerte la Profesora había salido un momento- Jamás me había dado cuenta, y hasta hace unos minutos estaba totalmente convencida que lo que teníamos era una amistad y que era exactamente eso lo que yo sentía por el- Continúe algo agobiada.

– ¿Y ahora que se supones que sientes?- Parecía muy interesada en la respuesta.

–¿Que se yo?- Respondí escondiendo mi cara en el escritorio.

–Wooo! En serio te afecto todo esto- Murmuro calmada, demasiado calmada diría yo, ¿Qué a ella…

-¿Cómo así? ¿Que a ti no te gusta Seth?- Pregunte por fin –¿Que no era el chico del que me hablabas?

–No Nessie! Que te hace pensar esa locura? A mi quien me gusta es Embry!- Me explico algo sonrojada.

–Pero lo de el otro día cuando se me acerco Seth y te pusiste como loca ¿Por qué?- Pregunte un poco confundida.

–Recuerda que junto a Seth venían Embry y Jared-

-En serio? No recuerdo haberlos visto, al único que vi fue a Se…- ok esto está bien ¿Cómo no iba ver a esos 2 enormes chicos? Aunque, a decir verdad cuando estoy con Seth me olvido del mundo y solo me concentro en nosotros…

Todo eso era demasiado para mi, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta lo de lo que Seth sentía por mi? Si siempre me veía con esa sonrisa tan especial que me derretía y la cual estaba segura que solo usaba conmigo, jamás decía no a nada de lo que le pedía, siempre me cuido y protegió y era el más atento, dulce y especial de todos los chicos que conocía.

Después de esa reflexion las horas se me hicieron eternas dentro del salón de clases, me recosté sobre mi escritorio a pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Dimitra, estaba tan confundida, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue hablar con Seth sobre esto, el era el único que podía confirmar esto o por lo menos la parte de si me amaba o no, pero la parte mas difícil era saber si YO lo amaba… -¿Y cómo diablos pretendes averiguarlo?- me decía esa vocecita en mi cabeza.

Al fin llego la hora de salir y verme con Seth para irnos, -¿Que se supone que haga?, ¿Cómo se lo voy a preguntar? Y ¿Le podre hablar normal y verlo a la cara? Esas y miles de preguntas invadían mi cabeza en el momento que bajaba las escaleras de la entrada para llegar al estacionamiento.

–Aquí Nessie!- Era el! Su voz era inconfundible para mí –Vamos!

-Eh! Si ya voy- Respire profundo tratando de calmarme -Chao Dimitra gracias por acabar con la poco cordura que en algún momento tuve, ya ahora terminaste de enloquecer a mi cerebro y a mis emociones ni se diga- La mire con ganas de desaparecerla con la mirada.

–Chaito Ness!- Ella solo reía divertida mientras yo caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Seth esperándome con el casco extendido hacia mi dirección.

El camino hasta la Push fue muy callado, ya que todos los intentos de conversación de Seth yo solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando no respondía con uno que otro –Aja! Está bien!- sin saber si quiera de lo que me hablaba.

-Ya llegamos a mi casa, voy a buscar unas cosas antes de dejarte con Claire, ¿quieres acompañarme a la casa?- pregunto un poco… ¿preocupado?

-Aja!- Alcance a decir mientras él me ayudaba a bajar de la moto.

Entramos en la casa y yo tome asiento, pero se notaba la tensión en el ambiente y era algo incomodo tratar de mirarnos a la cara, cada vez que Seth intentaba encontrar mi mirada yo simplemente miraba el piso.

-Ya no puedo con esto! ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa?- Estaba algo ofuscado - ¿Qué tienes te paso algo? Desde que saliste de clases estas muy extraña, ¿quieres hablarme de algo?- ahora parecía un poco más tranquilo sentado junto a mí, creo que solo estaba preocupado por mi actitud.

–Si Seth! Necesito hablar contigo- Dije más segura de lo que de verdad estaba, creo que hasta las piernas me temblaban un poco, pero esta era mi oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y no podía desaprovecharla.

* * *

hi! Que tal todos?

pss aqui les tengo listo el segundo capi, espero les guste

y recuerden dejarme sus Reviews para darme su opinion...

en fin se les kiere un mundo...

kiss and hugs a todos.. ^^


	3. Sentimientos y locas Emociones

Ok, ¿como se supone que empiece?

–Dime Ness! ¿Pasa algo?- parecía un tanto ansioso, y yo sin saber cómo empezar. Súper no? (Nótese el sarcasmo)

–Si Seth! Quiero saber si es cierto que estas enamorado de mi- Sinceramente salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

–Yo… eeeh…- No sabe qué decir, mal indicio - ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?-

-A mi no me parece absurda Seth, si lo analizas bien, tiene mucho sentido- Hable tan firme que no me lo creía, pero aun así no tenía el valor de verle a los ojos –y quien me lo hizo ver fue Dimitra, ella pensó… que tu y yo teníamos algo.-

-Está bien Nessie, aclaremos las cosas- Dio un suspiro y continuo –Tu eres una chica muy especial para mí, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, sincera y muchas cosas más, tal vez lo que siento por ti sea más que una amistad pero sé que no soy correspondido- Me levanto la cara con su mano dulcemente y sonrió al verme sonrojada –Yo siempre seré tu amigo y nada más.

–Seth! Yo…- Me callo poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

–Déjame terminar- Sonrió y tomo aire –Mientras tú seas feliz y me permitas estar cerca y ser parte de tu felicidad yo seré feliz!- Me dio otra de esas sonrisas especiales suyas, de esas que hacen que mi mundo entero de vueltas…

Me quede muda, no podía decir nada y de todos modos que iba a decir "si Seth yo también siento algo muy lindo por ti pero no estoy segura si es amor" obvio no. Además esas fueron las palabras más dulces, tiernas y hermosas que ningún chico me haya dicho en mi vida.

Por un momento no sé que me paso pero al verlo allí sentado en silencio junto a mi viendo al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundos sentí un impulso de acercarme más a él, de tomarle la mano… y para cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho, creo que se sorprendió un poco con mi tacto y levanto la cara, no sé en qué momento nos acercamos tanto pero quedamos frente a frente conmigo ya hasta sentía su respiración(algo agitada a decir verdad) en mi cara.

Decidí acercarme más, acabar con la mínima distancia que quedaba, pero él me detuvo –Nessie ¿qué haces?-

-No tengo idea! Solo sigo mis instintos- No podía detenerme, bueno en realidad no quería hacerlo y aunque el tratara se le notaba que tampoco podía… mucho menos después que le sonreía tan. Estuvimos a nada de besarnos y sus labios eran como imanes, se veían tan dulces, casi irresistibles.

–Hola chicos!- MIERDA! Llego Leah –Lo siento! ¿Interrumpí algo?

–No Leah! no interrumpes- Seth parecía querer desaparecer a su hermana con la mirada.

Yo no estaba roja, ¡lo que le sigue! Me quería morir de la vergüenza, estaba rogando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

–Eeeh… Yo me voy chicos- dije algo bajo, pero creo que lo suficiente para que me escucharan. –Ness no- intento detenerme Seth pero al igual que él lo hizo lo calle poniendo mi dedo dulcemente en sus labios.

–Seth debo irme es muy tarde además Sue y Charlie me deben estar esperando para cenar- Le sonríe tiernamente, adoro que este chico se preocupe por mí.

–Está bien te dejare ir- sonrió –Pero yo te llevo, no pretenderás que te deje ir sola, o si?- no le pude decir que no.

…

Después de el silencioso camino hasta mi casa por fin llegamos, Seth decidió pasar a saludar a su mamá un momento, pero antes de entrar le pregunte –Seth! ¿Qué paso con la fiesta en la playa?

–Ah! No importa Nessie, esta tarde ha sido muy especial y no la cambiaría por nada- Awwwww! Es tan duce! ¡Reacciona Nessie te está viendo raro!

–Tienes algo Ness? – amo que se preocupe por saber como estoy! –Ness! Estas bien?-

–Eeeh? Si, si estoy bien, creo que tengo sueño, me iré a dormir- le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla pero muy cerca de sus labios y corrí a las escaleras, Sue estaba en la cocina y mi abuelo viendo un partido de futbol en la tv, nada fuera de lugar.

–Hola abuelo! Hola Sue!- grite mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

–Hola cariño!- me contesto Charlie sin despegar la mirada del partido.

–Linda vas a comer?- Grito Sue asomándose a la escalera.

–No gracias, no tengo hambre- Grite cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, y es que quien puede pensar en comer cuando tienes que descubrir que es lo que sientes por tu mejor amigo que te acaba de confesar que te ama? Que complicado es todo esto!

-Toc-Toc puedo pasar?- oí mientras que se asomaban a la puerta.

–Por supuesto abuelo, es tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras- conteste sonriendo, sabía perfectamente lo que me diría "_Linda esta también es tu casa_"

–Cariño sabes perfectamente que esta también es tu casa- Lo conozco demasiado –pero venía a decirte que llamaras a tu madre, sabes cómo se pone de histérica si no tiene noticias de ti- rodo los ojos y otra vez adivine lo que diría "_tu madre es una exagerada igual que Renée" –_ es tan exagerada, creo que se debe a convivir tanto tiempo con Renèe- palabras más, palabras menos.

–Está bien abuelo ya la llamo!- de todos modos si no lo hago en cualquier momento ella lo hará.

–Eso era todo linda, te dejo creo que ya empezó el partido- fue lo último que dijo antes salió un poco apresurado.

Llame a mama:

-_Hola! Buenas noches- _Reconocí esa voz. La oigo desde antes de nacer.

–Hola tía Alice! Me pasas a mi mamá por favor?- creo me hacía falta oír sus voz de campanitas!-

–_Es Nessie! Es Nessie!_- Le oí gritar al otro lado del teléfono –_ya viene cariño, pero dime la verdad necesitas mas ropa? Puedo enviarte 2 maletas mas con lo último de la moda en Milán! _

–No tía! Cálmate! Tengo ropa suficiente para 2 años, lo que en realidad necesito es otro armario para guardarla- está loca si cree que la dejare enviarme más ropa, estoy que regalo la que me sobra!

–_Aquí estoy linda! ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien en Forks?_- esta vez hablo mamá, cuanto la he extrañado, Y por el tono nostálgico ella a mi también!

–Mami! Hola! Si estoy bien! Amo Forks, ya tengo varios amigos y todos son geniales, Sue y el abuelo son lo máximo- podía imaginarla sonriendo…

–Mami como esta mi papá? Esta cerca?- pregunte, a pesar de todo extraño sus regaños y sus abrazos en las noches.

–_Si linda aquí estoy! Me extrañabas?-_ dijo mi padre con su voz tan perfecta, bueno según mi madre todo él lo es, pero en mi opinión hay algunos defectos de fabrica que podría cambiar.

–Obvio te extrañe! A todos los extraño! Me hace falta que Alice y Rosalie jueguen a las muñecas conmigo, me hace falta jugar video juegos con el grandote y sobre todo ganarle en ajedrez a Jasper y ni pensar en lo mucho que necesito la comida de la abuela Esme, no es que Sue no cocine de hecho cocina muy rico bien pero no es lo mismo… -

-_Te entiendo linda, no te preocupes! Aquí todos te extrañamos mucho tu eres la luz de esta casa… _- me quiere hacer llorar no es justo.

–Papi debo terminar mis deberes, pásame a mamá para despedirme por favor-

-_Acá estoy cariño Te Amo! Llámame cuando quieras, estaré pendiente_- .

–También te amo mami, los extraño a todos. Chau! Buenas noches besos a mis tíos y a los abuelos!- Creo que los extraño más de lo que pensaba.

–_Ok cariño, aquí todos te mandan besos y abrazos y tu tía Alice… dice que te mandara los nuevos diseños para que elijas unos que te enviara!_- Rodé los ojos. ¿Que acaso está loca no piensa en otra cosa?

Al fin colgué, mi familia está llena de locos, empezando con Alice, Emmett y después yo. Pero igual locos o no los amo y me hacen una falta increíble, tal vez cuando vivía allá con ellos no me di cuenta pero el tenerlos tan lejos me ha hecho pensar tantas cosas, aunque ya no hay marcha atrás! Debo demostrarles que soy fuerte y que puedo ser independiente… o algo parecido.

Después de tantas reflexiones me di un refrescante baño saque la primera pijama que encontré y me acosté a "Estudiar" pero no pude concentrarme, empecé a recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a mi familia, lo perfectos que han sido estos días aquí en Forks y por último el tema que trate de no recordar en toda la noche, la conversación con Seth. Me dormí oyendo a lo lejos sus palabras de esta tarde "_Mientras tú seas feliz y me permitas estar cerca y ser parte de tu felicidad yo seré feliz!" _y luego esa sonrisa tan especial que movía todo mi mundo.

–_Nessie! Despierta cariño_- Se oía una voz masculina muy a lo lejos. –_Nessie! Ya es más de medio día_- Se seguía oyendo tan lejano.

–¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan levántate AHORA!- ok! Eso si lo oí perfectamente.

Me levante de un salto de la cama, hasta me golpeo con algo al hacerlo (ni idea de con que fue) y lo que se me ocurrió decirle a Charlie fue – Señor. Si Señor!- Haciendo saludo militar.

Sue pasaba por el pasillo y estallo en risas, dejo caer al piso la cesta de ropa que traía y llego al cuarto.

–Por favor Charlie! Es tu nieta no un soldado- trato de decir Sue aun riendo, lo cual dificulto mucho el entendimiento.

En fin la mañana es decir el medio día lo pase en casa ayudando a Sue con los quehaceres, cosas normales como limpiar, fregar, hasta cocinar… según Sue tengo futuro como ama de casa, después "Ayude" al abuelo a arreglar no se qué cosa en su auto.

Al final de la tarde me puse a buscar tonterías en internet, tonterías y unas fotos muy muy sexys de Boo boo Stewart y Taylor Lautner… hasta que sonó mi celular

_There's something' 'bout the way__The street looks when it's just rained__There's a glow off the pavement__Walk me to the car__And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there__In the middle of the parking lot__Yeah…_

_We're drivin' down the road__I wonder if you know__I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now__  
__But you're just so cool__Run your hands through your hair__Absent mindedly makin' me want you__  
_

Lo deje sonar un rato, me gusta esa canción de Taylor Swift, y también porque lo oía pero no podía recordar donde estaba mi celular, por fin apareció cerca de mis zapatos (si! Sé que soy un desastre, mi madre me lo decía a cada rato), vi que quien llamaba era Seth y respondí un poco insegura, no quería hablar de lo ocurrido ayer.

-Konishiwa!-siip! Yo también se hablar japonés! Bueno nada más se decir "hola" pero cuenta no?

-_En español Por favor!_- Seth odia que le hable en idiomas raros, piensa que lo puedo estar insultando.

–Hola!-

-_Así es mejor!-_ Si porque no vas al punto? –_Se encuentra la Srta. Cullen?-_

-No en este momento se encuentra su gemela malvada que se apodero de su cuarto, su Computadora, su vida y lo más importante De su colección de fotos sexys de Taylor Lautner… Muajajajajajajaja- fue la mejor risa malvada que se me ocurrió, además creo que era suficiente para asustar a Seth.

–_Wooo! En serio eres malvada, debes ser muy malo para meterte con la posesión mas preciada de esa chica, ni a mí me deja tocar su colección de fotos sexys de Taylor Lautner. En fin crees que tu o tu gemela buena quieran ir una fiesta en la Push?- _Que los chicos en la Push no trabajan? no estudian? O algo? Viven de fiesta en fiesta!

–No lo sé! Tal vez mi gemela buena vaya si TÚ le pides permiso a Charlie- En serio! Después de atorar mi blusa en el motor de su auto no creo tener el valor de pedirle nada a Charlie.

–_OK! Dile a tu gemela buena que en una hora paso por ella!_- Ya iba a colgar cuando –_también dile que la extraño, y que deseo más que nada verla y tal vez terminar lo que empezamos_- no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar para cuando el ya había colgado.

Tenía una hora para arreglarme, que no podía darme más tiempo? Abrí me closet y como cosa rara estaba lleno de ropa y yo sin ninguna idea de que ponerme, tarde unos 20 minutos en elegir short negro con una blusa lila con detalles en plateado unas converse negras y mi infaltable chaqueta al estilo torero del mismo color que el short.

Me di una ducha lo más rápido que pude, me vestí y… Mierda! Seth ya había llegado! Pero tendrá que esperar un poco, aun no tengo idea de qué hacer con mi cabello, creo que lo recogeré completo. Hay que cambiar un poco.

Seth me esperaba en la sala conversando con Charlie y Sue supuse que el cuestionario normal de Charlie: ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Con quien vamos? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Y a qué hora regresaremos?

–Estoy lista! Nos fuimos!- grite bajando las escaleras.

–Y el huracán Nessie ataca de nuevo- Susurraba Sue a mi abuelo.

–Te estoy oyendo Sue!- Grite al cerrar la puerta.

–Lista para divertirte un rato?- Me ofreció el casco mientras que me subía a la moto.

–Por supuesto! Yo si se divertirme! No vez que soy la gemela malvada? La aburrida es la buena!- Seth estallo en risas y yo no pude evitar seguirle, es que su risa es muy contagiosa.

Después que se nos paso el ataque de risas, estuvimos en un silencio cómodo, yo estaba específicamente tratando no de pensar en lo ocurrido ayer. Pero el me saco de mis no pensamientos.

–Oye! Sabes quienes van a estar en la fiesta?- Me pregunto muy relajado, como si nada hubiese pasado ayer y yo sinceramente me sentía bien así.

–Nop! No tengo idea, podrías decirme?- le conteste con naturalidad, en serio no sabía.

–Van a estar Claire, Quil, Embry así q también invite a Dimitra pero no me aseguro que fuera y también llame a Sam y Emily- Se veía tan lindo! Tan animado!

–En serio? Me alegro mucho! Con todo lo que ha pasado aun no he podido visitar a Claire y Emily…-

-Sí, también vendrá el hijo de Billi Black, se fue hace unos años a estudiar. Lo recuerdas? – Trate de recordarlo, pero solo me llegaban recuerdos feos de un niño feo, malo, odioso y más grande que siempre nos molestaba a Claire y a mí. Pero Seth y Quil siempre venían a ayudarnos.

–Noo! No! No lo recuerdo- Respondí secamente!

–Vamos Ness! Claro que lo recuerdas!- sonreía tan lindo que bueh…

-Jacob ya creció y es un buen chico, te prometo que no te molestara solo dale una oportunidad- Quien le puede decir que no a esa sonrisa tan bella?

Suspire, igual no me quedaba de otra –Esta bien, le daré una oportunidad pero al primer chistecito de mal gusto lo mando a… tu entendiste- ya estaba resignada.

–Esa es mi Nessie!- Se veía tan feliz.

–Mi Nessie? Que yo soy una cosa o qué?- me hice la indignada quería asustarlo un poco.

–No Nessie! No es eso es que… mejor me callo!- se había sonrojado un poco.

–Tranquilo no me molesta que me digas así! Era una broma, además suena lindo cuando tu lo dices- se relajo un poco y me ayudo a bajar de la moto. Antes de ir a la playa pasamos a buscar unas cosas a su casa.

* * *

HOLA! me extrañaron?

yo a ustedes si u.u

pss aki esta el 3er capi, lamento la demora... es q me tome una semana de vaga.. digo vacaciones

y les aviso q si no dejan Reviews me demoro aun mas.. asi q ya saben!

en fin léanlo, disfrútenlo y pasenlo bien...

Kiss and hugs ^^


	4. Mi Super Amiga!

Entramos a la casa relajados, yo me senté cómodamente en el sofá mientras él buscaba cosas para la parrillada, yo simplemente lo miraba sin pensar en nada, bueno casi nada (es que su trasero se veía muy muy bien).

–Nessie? Trajiste tu vestido de baño?- Grito desde la escalera.

–No! Tu no me dijiste nada! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Tengo uno muy lindo que aun no estreno- conteste haciendo un puchero, es que en serio ese vestido de baño nuevo era demasiado lindo para tenerlo guardado.

El solo sonrió, al parecer le parecía gracioso el que yo no pueda disfrutar de la playa.

–Tranquila! Leah o Claire te pueden prestar uno, por lo menos a Leah se que le sobran- Su sonrisa ahora era tan cálida, que me hizo desistir de la discusión que tenia pensada empezar.

–Ok! Pero apresurémonos, quiero llegar YA!- No es que yo sea mandona, solo es que me gusta que me obedezcan.

Al fin salimos de la casa cargando todo lo que teníamos que llevar a la playa, a mi realmente no me molestaba ayudar pero Seth insistía en que el debía llevar todo por ser un caballero, igual no le hice caso y lo ayude. Entre discusiones y eso no me di cuenta de lo rápido que habíamos llegado a la playa, estaba llena de gente que conocía y amaba, todas esas personas especiales que compartieron mi "Tierna" infancia. (Si, pues yo de tierna tenía nada más la cara, y cuando me juntaba con los chicos de la Push era realmente traviesa. Cosas de niños).

Pero a pesar de eso, yo solté todo lo que traía y corrí hasta donde estaba una de las personas más importantes, mi mejor amiga de la infancia Claire! Ella me espero con los brazos abiertos y junto a ella estaba Quil (Siempre supe que entre ellos había algo especial).

Nos abrazamos y nos sentamos a charlar un rato sobre todas las cosas que nos habían pasado en este tiempo sin vernos, y aunque yo lo que de verdad quería hablar con ella era sobre los últimos acontecimientos con Seth, pero no podía porque los chicos seguía demasiado cerca. Hasta que se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

–Claire! Vamos a buscarme un Vestido de Baño, si? Es que me gustaría nadar un rato- Le guiñe el ojo para que me siguiera el juego.

–Si por su puesto! Tengo uno que te quedara perfecto.- Me sonrió y se puso de pie para que la siguiera hasta la casa de Emily, su tía.

Ya en casa de Emily, pasamos directamente a la que era su habitación cada vez que venía, se sentó en su pequeña cama, yo la seguí y me acosté en ella posando mi cabeza en su regazo y dando y largo suspiro.

–Ahora si dime! Que me querías contar? Hace horas que te veo con ganas de decirme algo y por alguna razón no lo has hecho. - Hablo con la serenidad de siempre mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Claire era mucho más perceptiva de lo que pudieras pensar, estaba pendiente de cada detalle aunque no te dieras cuenta.

–Pues… es que…-No estaba segura de cómo empezar- El otro día, bueno en realidad fue ayer, que me paso algo extraño- Ella solo me veía expectante pero tranquila, dándome una sonrisa que me alentaba a continuar –Lo que paso fue que me di cuenta que Seth…- Tome aire para continuar y…

-Aah! Ya te lo dijo o te diste cuenta tu sola?- Me la quede viendo boquiabierta, que acaso tu lo sabías? Desde cuándo? Y q yo soy la ultima en darme cuenta? Todas estas preguntas cruzaron mi mente y creo que inconscientemente también las dije en voz alta.

–Ya linda!- Me contesto muy serena, igual que siempre tratando de calmarme. –Si! yo lo sabía, lo sé desde hace mucho, me di cuenta cuando éramos niños y hace varios años cuando vivías en Alaska Seth me lo confeso . y si lamento decirte que eres la ultima en notarlo, todos aquí nos dimos cuenta aunque Seth siempre trato de ocultarlo.- Me explico, mientras yo estaba aun asimilando la información, y como si ella supiera que lo necesitaba me abrazo.

–Yo, yo… estoy muy confundida, esto es tan complicado, yo quiero mucho a Seth y en serio siento algo muy especial por el pero no sé si es amor- Le confesé casi llorando.

Me abrazo aun mas fuerte haciéndome sentir un poco mejor mientras me decía –tranquila, todo va a estar bien- la mire con una sonrisa recordando esas palabras, ella entendía y perfectamente sincronizadas coreamos una de nuestras frases especiales

"**Todo va a estar bien, solo hay que tener Fe, Confianza, y… Polvo de hadas!"**

Reímos como hace mucho no la hacíamos, ahora ambas estábamos llorando de la risa al recordar todas las veces que decíamos eso, me dolía el estomago de tanto reír. Después de calmarnos un poco abrase a mi amiga.

–Gracias Claire! Aun en estos momentos sabes cómo sacarme una sonrisa-

–Para estamos las amigas no?- Sonrió devolviéndome el abrazo.

–A pesar de todo sigo preocupada, no sé qué hacer Claire… Qué pasa si descubro que quiero a Seth solo como amigo? Y si lo lastimo? Que hago si no quiere saber más nada de mi? Que sería de mi pierdo a Seth?-Dije por fin desahogando todas las preguntas que habían estado torturándome toda la noche y parte del día.

–De que hablas? Seth JAMAS te dejara, el te lo dijo, ¿recuerdas lo que te prometió antes de mudarte?- Me contesto con la serenidad que siempre la ha caracterizado.

**Flash Back**

_-__No llores Nessie! No debe ser tan malo!- Me consolaba la pequeña de 6 años que tenia expresión serena y me abrazaba. _

–_Pero Claire! Yo no me quiero ir de Forks, Alaska está muy lejos y voy extrañar mucho a mi abuelito Charlie y a ustedes, no me quiero ir.- Le contestaba entre sollozos. _

_De pronto otros brazos un poco mas fuertes me tomaron brindándome más calor que los anteriores, haciendo me sentir mejor, más segura y como es casa._

–_Tranquila Ness! Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, aunque te mudes, aunque crezcas, aunque te cases, yo siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites porque no hay nada que me separe de mi persona más especial.- Levante mi vista viendo la tierna sonrisa que me brindaba el niño de unos 10 años que me abrazaba._

_-Pero Seth… yo me iré lejos!- Le conteste secándome las lagrima con el dorso de mi mano._

–_No importa, eso no quiere decir que no podamos vernos de vez en cuando, yo le diré a mi mama para que me lleve todos tus cumpleaños y le diré a tu abuelo para que convenza a los Sres. Cullen de traerme en navidad y año nuevo a Forks, también te escribiere todo el tiempo y así me sentirás muy cerca de ti.- Lo abrace aun más fuerte, no quería soltarlo, me acomode en su pequeño pecho mientras que veía todo el parque para que quedara grabado en mi mente cuando me fuera. _

–_Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí!- Esa voz pertenecía a una de las pocas personas que de verdad detestaba en este mundo, venia de nuevo a arruinar cualquier momento lindo con mis amigos. –Son nada más y nada menos que el Cachorro de lobo y su novia el monstruito del lago Ness!-_

_Me solté del abrazo de Seth echa una furia para decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa mal educado y entrometido de Jacob Black, pero Seth me detuvo poniéndose al frente y enfrentándose el a Jacob y Paul. _

–_¿Pueden dejarnos en paz? En este momento no estamos para sus niñadas.- Los reto Seth! _

–_Wooo! Me sorprendes niño parece que tienes agallas! Pero está bien solo por esta vez los dejare en paz, no quiero que el monstruito se lleve un mal recuerdo de mi ahora que se va!- _

_Le mire indignada ¿Cómo rayos sabia que me iría? ¿y quién se creía para hablarnos así? Pero cuando le iba a gritar sus cuantas verdades Seth me detuvo y asintió calmado y espero a que Jacob y Paul se fueran. _

–_No vale la pena amargarse por esos tontos- Me dijo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. _

–_Gracias por defenderme, eres muy valiente, ellos son más grandes que tu- Estaba sonrojada y cabizbaja. _

–_No te preocupes, serán muy grandes pero son unos tontos, además yo siempre te defenderé recuerda que siempre que me necesites voy a estar para ti- Su sonrisa fue cálida, sincera y muy especial. _

–_Gracias Seth! Eres mi mejor amigo!- Le abrase y el correspondió a mi abraso brindándome lesa seguridad y confianza que me hacía sentir bien._

_Las palabras de Seth en ese día tan triste para mí me dieron un poco de fuerza para asumir esta noticia._

**Fin Flash Back**

Seth cumplió su promesa, a pesar de vivir lejos siempre estuvo conmigo, cada cumpleaños me llamo y algunos hasta estuvo conmigo, y las navidades convencía a Charlie para que convenciera a mis padres de venir a Forks y uno que otro año nuevo me visitaba en Alaska. Después de tantos años nuestra amistad seguía tan o más fuerte que cuando éramos niños.

El recordar eso me hiso mucho bien, me hiso sentir un poco más segura de que pasara lo que pasara Seth estaría conmigo.

–Gracias Claire- La abrase –Eres mi súper amiga… también muy buena concejera, ¿has pensado en ser psicóloga?- Le pregunte divertida.

–No tienes que agradecer para eso estamos las amigas, y lo de ser psicóloga… creo que primero debería encontrar solución a mi vida y luego a los demás. Tú eres un caso especial.- Me respondió sonriente.

–Bueno ya llevamos una hora aquí y aun no hemos buscado el vestido de baño, en verdad tengo uno que te quedara súper- Se dirigía hacia su closet.

–Muéstramelo, mejor muéstrame varios… por si acaso.-

-Este es perfecto!- Le mostro un traje de baño de 2 piezas en color rojo. La parte superior era de rallas rojas y blancas y la inferior era de un rojo cereza muy hermoso. Claire tenía razón era perfecto. Sin pensarlo mucho me levante de la cama y corrí a arrebatárselo de las manos.

–Mío! Lo quiero!- dije en como una niña chiquita.

–Sabia que te encantaría! Mira te tengo este vestido que va perfecto y estas sandalias. Cámbiate rápido, te espero en la sala.

–Ok no tardo!- Dije cerrando la puerta, di un suspire un poco cansada!

Me puse el vestido de baño, se veía muy bien, por supuesto es que mi esbelta figura ayudaba mucho. El vestido negro y las sandalia también se me veían bien, definitivamente Claire tenía muy buen gusto podría decir que casi tanto como mi tía Alice, solo que Claire no es una loca obsesiva y mi tía si… En fin; Salí de la habitación ya cambiada y Claire medio su aprobación. Caminamos de regreso a la playa en un silencio cómodo, ya no había más nada que decir solo estábamos felices de estar allí juntas de nuevo.

Al llegar Seth y Quil estaban esperándonos para presentarnos a un amigo suyo.

–Chicas al fin llegan!- Saludo Quil abrazando a Claire haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Si bueno! Ness y yo debíamos ponernos al tanto de muchas cosas, no es cierto Ness?- yo asentí, pero ahora un poco sonrojada.

-Pues creo que valió la pena esperar, te ves grandiosa Ness- Me susurro al oído, ahora estaba aun mas sonrojada y con una risita nerviosa, Claire lo noto y también se sonrió viendo de manera picara.

–Bueno vengan queremos que saluden a Jacob- me tomo de la mano Seth para guiarme hasta donde se encontraba el chico, noto que estaba un poco (bueno si un poquito bastante) molesta, es que ¿por qué tenía que saludar al niño que amargo cada momento feliz de mi infancia? Seth solo me sonrió.

–Tranquila ya creció, y no te molestara y en caso de que lo haga yo estaré para defenderte… Recuérdalo "para ti Siempre"- me susurro al oído.

De pronto lo vi, estaba allí parado junto a Leah, era alto mucho más alto que Seth y Quil creo de la misma altura que Sam, musculoso, de tez rojiza, un cabello negro azabache que pareció sacado de un modelo, una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos en los que me perdí al instante en que se encontraron con los míos.

Me quede muda perdida en aquellos ojos negros tan profundos, y me preguntaba ¿como el niño malo, cruel y odioso que conocí se convirtió en el chico de mis sueños? Se veia tan dulce, varonil y también tenía algo especial que quise descifrar.

–Wooo! Tu eres el monstruito… digo tu eres Ness?- Tenia una sonrisa amable y una voz que me termino de derretir –Te ves muy linda, creo que Alaska te hizo mucho bien-

-Si! Te lo dije viejo! Ness es realmente hermosa- Hablo esta vez Seth haciendo que me sonrojara y volver de mi trance. –Un placer volverte a ver- se acerco y beso mi mano haciendo que me olvidara de todo a mi alrededor (en serio me olvide de TODO hasta de lo mucho que lo odiaba)

–Si bueno! Ya la viste y la saludaste, ahora vamos a la playa– Seth estaba… celoso? Por primera vez lo veía así. Creo que no fui la única sorprendida Claire, Leah y Quil estaban igual que yo.

–Eeeh… Tranquilo Seth, no pienso quitarte a tu novia! –Le dijo Jacob a Seth empujándolo a modo de juego (tonterías de chicos en realidad) pero muy calmado.

–Pues yo NO soy su novia!- Conteste fríamente , creo que demasiado.

–Si! Nosotros no somos novios- Seth estaba triste ahora, Mierda! Yo y mi bocota! Odiaba hacerlo sentir mal y esta vez me pase, herí sus sentimientos.

–Seth… Yo… No fue mi …- trate de excusarme pero no sabía cómo, en serio no quise lastimarlo.

* * *

hola!

no me maten!

lamento tardar tanto en subir!

sorry tuve muchos contratiempos!

bueno aki les dejo este capi.. espero les guste...

recuerden dejar sus Reviews..

kiss!

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi mejor amigo Jean Marcano kien cumplio año ayer!

Jean TE SUPER AMO *_*


	5. El Sueño!

-Tranquila Nessie! Lo entiendo tú y yo no tenemos nada. Discúlpenme chicos, me iré a casa no me siento muy bien- Se despido de mi con una sonrisa leve, pero la tristeza seguía reflejada en sus ojos.

Prefería morir antes que ver a Seth así de abatido! ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel? Seth no se merece esto, en realidad quien no merece a alguien como Seth soy yo!

¿En qué momento me convertí en un mounstro? No quería lastimar a nadie más. Salí de allí corriendo.

–Ness! No te vayas! Espera…- Oí gritar a Claire!

–Déjala Claire, necesita estar a solas… Los dos lo necesitan- Quil la tranquilizaba en un dulce abrazo –Después tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella-

Eso fue lo último que vi y oí, corrí lejos, me quite las sandalias que me había prestado Claire para correr al bosque, quería estar lejos de todo para no hacer daño a nadie más.

Cuando ya estuve muy agotada y sin saber a dónde más correr subí a lo más alto de un viejo pino me senté en una rama y allí trate de no pensar en nada, quería dejar mi mente en blanco, pero era muy difícil ya que mi cerebro se encargaba de recordarme una y otra vez lo mala que fui, al herir los sentimientos de quien posiblemente sea el chico más dulce y especial que pueda conocer. Me sentía realmente mal.

De pronto me di cuenta de que mis lágrimas no eran lo único que mojaba mi cara ya que ahora había empezado a llover, como cosa rara en Forks pero ya me daba igual quedarme allí en... donde sea que me encuentre, bajo esta lluvia que poco a poco iba tomando forma como de tormenta. Aun no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para regresar.

A lo lejos me pareció oír voces y unos pasos, rogué por que no fuese Seth que venía a buscarme, no podía verlo a la cara. Prefería quedarme un rato más allí, aunque hiciera frio, bueno es que mi ropa no me ayudaba mucho, un bañador, con un pequeño vestido playero bajo una tormenta y a quien sabe qué horas de la noche… si realmente eran muy buena combinación si lo que quería conseguir era una hipotermia.

–Renesmee! Renesmee! Me escuchas?- Esa voz… no la reconocí al instante, pero después de un momento logre recordarla. Era Jacob! El me estaba buscando!

–Eeeh… Si aquí estoy- dije mientras que bajaba poco a poco del aquel pino que me había servido de refugio. Resbale ya casi al final (estúpida coordinación! ¿Que no podía heredar otra cosa de mi madre?) Y me lastime mi pie con algo que pise, creo que de no ser por Jacob hubiese tenido una caída muy dolorosa.

–Ten más cuidado linda!- Wooo su voz era demasiado para mí. Y su sonrisa eso sí que me movió todo por dentro.

–Aja! Auch!- Grite arruinando aquel momento, debido a que cuando afinque el pie lastimado sentí un dolor horrible.

-¿Qué tienes Renesmee? ¿Te Sucede algo?- Parecía preocupado, y aun así se veía sexi. Ya para Nessie! Esos pensamientos no son correctos y menos en este momento.

-Me lastime el pie, no sé si pueda caminar así… y por favor dime Nessie.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

–Ok! Entonces si no puedes caminar me tocara llevarte en hombros a casa de Leah-

-Ok!- Después de analizar un momento la información caí en cuenta -¿cómo que cargada? ¿Y a casa de Leah?- pregunte mientras él me levantaba en me ponía en su espalda.

Jake rio ante mi reacción, o mi expresión no estoy muy segura cual fue la razón… –Pues, veras todos se preocuparon, sobre todo Seth al darse cuenta de que se desato la tormenta y tu aun no regresabas, Leah llamo a tu casa y le dijo a Charlie que te quedarías a dormir con Claire para no preocuparlo a él también- explico mientras que caminaba a casa de Leah conmigo en su espalda y sin borrar aquella sonrisa tan perfecta que me fascinaba.

–Entiendo- Suspire. – Gracias por también ayudar a buscarme, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos por arruinar su tarde-

–Tranquila linda! Nadie te culpa, solo estábamos muy preocupados por ti- "estábamos" es decir… el también?

–Tú también estabas preocupado por mi?- creo que mas que sorprendida estaba curiosa, si tal vez nos conocíamos de la infancia pero jamás fuimos amigos, es que como serlo si el chico arruinaba cada momento especial que tenia con Seth, Quil o Claire?

–Si! Aunque te parezca extraño me preocupe por ti, eres amiga de mis amigos y eso basta para mí!- eso pudo haber sido una buena razón para cualquiera pero no lo era para mí, por alguna razón yo no me sentía conforme, tenía que indagar un poco más.

–Seguro es eso nada mas Jake? O hay algo más? No sé, tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos, y hasta pensé que me odiabas, tal vez lo haces para limpiar tu conciencia de lo malo que fuiste conmigo cuando éramos niños- si lo se saque conclusiones muy precipitadamente, pero por lo menos ayudaron a sacar la verdad.

–Noo Nessie yo no te odiaba! Si fui un tonto contigo era porque era un mocoso, que no sabía cómo llamar tu atención, me daban celos que pasaras todo tu tiempo con Seth, Quil, Claire y hasta con Embry que llevaba poco tiempo de haber llegado a la reserva.- dijo calmado y hasta me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a mi me tomo varias minutos procesar la información.

Jacob me quería por eso me molestaba, por eso trataba mal a Seth y Quil! Por eso cuando me fui se hicieron amigos yo era el motivo de su guerra y al faltar yo no había razón para odiarse. Todo empezó a encajar, éramos niños y no sabíamos exactamente como tratar cuando nos gustaba alguien y el no encontró peor forma que arruinar mis momentos felices por estar celoso de no ser parte de ellos.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio por fin pude hablar.

Y mis inteligentes palabras fueron –Wooo! – si bueno, no fueron nada inteligente pero a si soy yo- Esto no me lo esperaba, pero ahora comprendo muchas cosas Jake.

–No te preocupes, me esperaba una reacción así, digo después de amargar tu infancia me aparezco y te digo que era que siempre me gustaste, es normal tu reacción- por lo menos sabia que esperar.

–Y como sabias que reaccionaria así? Que ves el futuro? O lees mentes?- quise decir un chiste para acabar con la tención.

–Nop! Simplemente es algo que estoy aprendiendo, estoy estudiando psicología y quiero hacer una especialización en psicología infantil, es que me encantan los niños- Pensé que se me saldría el corazón, y como no si Jacob era perfecto, el era guapo, humilde, divertido, estaba por terminar la universidad, sería un gran psicólogo (lo que le serviría para soportarme, ya se abran dado cuenta de que no estoy muy cuerda, o eso dicen mis amigos), y de paso le gustaban los niños, el era perfecto.

–Me sorprendes Jacob, nunca pensé que estudiarías una carrera así, siempre te vi mas como un abogado o algo así- por fin algo inteligente de mi parte. -No, yo no veo de corbata defendiendo a personas, si con mucho esfuerzo me puedo defender yo, no creo poder defender a otros- Su risa era un poco estruendosa, pero también era una risa melodiosa, me mataba.

De pronto me quede como idiota viendo su sonrisa, hasta que un bostezo escapo de mi boca.

–Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco cansada- me excuse.

–Si quieres duerme no hay ningún problema- Me dio otra de sus perfectas sonrisas y me quede viéndola como una idiota.

No recuerdo nada mas aparte de la sonrisa de Jake, me quede dormida contemplándola y pensando en lo tierno que se había portado el conmigo.

…

Estaba atrapada en una parte del bosque que conocía pero no recordaba muy bien estaba muy obscuro y lo único que iluminaba aquel prado era la tenue luz de la luna que poco a poco iba siendo opacada por las densas nubes, me sentía perdida y desorientada, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, de pronto todo se detuvo, la luna ya no estaba y el negro cielo no tenía ni siquiera una estrella que fuera testigo. Sentía ganas de correr paro mis piernas no reaccionaban, oí voces, muy a lo lejos oía voces fuertes que supe reconocer, una era la de Seth quien gritaba mi nombre- _Nessie! __Nessie! - _La otra era de Jacob quien solo pedía que lo siguiera –_Ven Ness conozco un lugar perfecto para pasar un buen rato__- _Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y ver de donde provenían las voces y cuando los abrí estaban los dos frente a mí con las manos extendidas en mi dirección. Una vez aprecio la luna para ser la única testigo de mi gran confusión. Ahora Jacob solo me daba esa sonrisa perfecta que me fascinaba y me hacía señas para que lo siguiera Mientras Seth me miraba igual que siempre solo que había algo mas en sus ojos. –_Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Nessie, nunca voy dejarte!- _Me decía Seth con esa sonrisa especial y que era solo para mi… Mire a la luna una vez más después vi a los dos chicos que estaban aun con sus manos extendidas frente a mí, estaba claro que quería estar con ambos pero solo podía seguir a uno… pero a ¿cuál? ¿El chico que desde siempre ha estado conmigo y me ama? O ¿el que acaba de aparecer en mi vida para poner de cabeza todo mi mundo? Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y pensar en mi decisión.

-Dónde estoy?- pregunte al incorporarme un poco cuando desperté de aquel sueño un poco desorientada, no reconocía el pequeño cuarto donde me encontraba.

–Ya despertó! Grito Seth haciendo que me percatara de que se encontraba a mi lado- Estas aquí en mi casa, en mi cuarto.- Me dio una sonrisa de esas que eran solo para mí y me hizo sentir mejor, pero recordé porque estaba allí.

–Lo siento!- fue casi un susurro, no podía verlo a la cara –No fue mi intención lastimarte-

-No Nessie! No hay nada que disculparte, fui yo quien se comporto como un tonto, tú no tienes la culpa.- Me levanto a mirada dulcemente obligándome a ver lo a los ojos y a esa sonrisa suya tan especial para mí. –Solo te pido que no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera.-

–Lo lamento mucho, solo quería estar sola y lejos para no lastimar a nadie más. - Baje la mirada otra vez, no tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos- pero al parecer hasta estando lejos hago daño-

-Por favor Renesmee tú no tienes la culpa! No vuelvas a decir eso, fui yo quien se equivoco- ahora el también bajo la mirada, me partía el alma verlo así.

–Creo que lo mejor es dejar este tema hasta aquí, ambos actuamos mal y sabemos que no lo volveremos a hacer- Lo tome de las manos y le di mi mejor sonrisa haciendo que el levantara la mirada y me devolviera una enorme sonrisa.

–Está bien dejemos esto atrás- no pude reprimir el impulso que tuve de saltar a el y abrazarlo, por un momento se quedo inmóvil pero después correspondió mi abrazo.

–Te quiero Seth- le susurre al oído.

–Yo te quiero más Ness! Yo te quiero más- me respondió dulcemente. Me solté un poco de su abrazo, pero aun tomando sus manos en las mías.

–Sabes? Creo que Jake es un gran chico- ok lo admito dije eso con intención de verlo celoso, por alguna razón me gustaba saber que él me quería solo para el… además se veía muy sexy cuando se enojaba.

–Si? Bueno como sea- Respondió muy secamente, podía sentir el tono amargo de su voz.

–Pero tú eres el mejor chico que conozco- me reí y me fui acercando más a él.

–Ness! ¿Qué haces? Dijo con intención de hacerme reaccionar.

– ¿Que no es obvio? Voy a besarte! O es que no quieres?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

–Es hora de dormir Nessie, dulces sueños!- Se levanto y me dejo allí con mis inmensas ganas de besarlo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Sabes que si quería besarte?- le dije haciendo un puchero (como me enseño Alice).

–Precisamente porque no estoy seguro que de verdad quieras y mucho menos si debas, aprovecha que aun me queda un poco de voluntad y autocontrol!- esa sonrisa me mataba, pero no lograría confundirme co ella, por lo menos no mucho. –Al diablo con tu voluntad y tu autocontrol! Yo quiero besarte Y AHORA!- le exigí tratando de acercarme a él.

–Buenas noches Nessie! Sueña conmigo!- tenía una sonrisa entre picar y coqueta y de paso me guiño un ojo… lo estaba haciendo apropósito! Me estaba provocando más!

Estaba por apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras él cuando llego a mi mente una pregunta muy importante en este momento.

–Seth? Si yo dormiré aquí en tu cama donde dormirás tu?- no quería que durmiera en su muy pequeño sofá, y sabía perfectamente que odiaba dormir con Leah.

–Ah! Pues Lindsay me invito a dormir con ella esta noche y creo que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, me iré para allá ahora!- Se estaba vengando! y si lo que quería era darme celos lo logro!

–Pues me parece perfecto, QUE TE VALLA MUY BIEN!- Le grite molesta y me escondí bajo las cobijas.

– ¿Ves lo feos que son los celos? Se sentó de nuevo junto a mí y trataba de quitar la cobija de mi cara.

–JAA! ¿Y quién te dice que yo estoy celosa? ¿Y porque debería sentir celos? Y mucho menos de _ella_- le respondí dándole la espalda.

–Por favor Ness! Déjate de niñadas, yo pensé que habías crecido!- suspiro y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

–Y de paso me llamas infantil- por fin pude decir mientras trataba de liberarme de su ataque de cosquillas. Una vez más el sueño me ataco provocando que bostezara.

–Ya creo que fue suficiente! Debes descansar ha sido un muy largo día- Me puso la cobija y me hablo tan dulcemente que no pude decirle que no quería.

–Ok! Pero tengo mucho frio, y si te quedas a dormir conmigo? Nadie lo sabrá!–Le di una de esas sonrisas con las que no se podía negar.

–Está bien- Se acomodo a mi lado pasando su fuerte brazo por mi cintura- y tapándose también con la cobija- pero lo sabrán Quil, Claire, Leah, Emily, Sam, y Jacob… todos ellos están afuera.

–Oh! – en serio me sorprendió, pero de todas las personas que nombro solo me importaba lo que pensaría el ultimo… ¿pero porque me importaba lo que pensara Jacob? A fin de cuentas el no es ni siquiera mi amigo, lo acabo de conocer, entonces recordé mi sueño, el estaba allí frente a mi invitándome a seguirlo pero también estaba Seth quien siempre ha estado y estará para a pesar de lo que he hecho el sigue aquí conmigo. No sé lo que me está pasando, todo va demasiado rápido ayer me entere de que mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mi y ahora el niño que odiaba llega y me remueve todo por dentro de un momento a otro.

Divague todo esto olvidándome de la presencia de Seth que me miraba extraño, supongo porque mi expresión era más extraña aun, el agitaba su mano frente a mi cara en un intento por hacerme volver de aquel pequeño trance en el que me encontraba.

–Ness! Me estas asustando! Todo estas bien?- se veía muy tierno cuando se preocupaba, fruncía el ceño de una manera muy cómica pareció un niño sonreía ante esto. –Nessie que ves? Estas sonriendo como tonta! Bueno más tonta!- eso me hiso reaccionar.

–Si estoy bien! No me pasa nada, solo pensaba un poco- le golpee en el brazo.

– Auch! ¿Porque me golpeas?- se quejo como niño chiquito.

–Eso fue decirme tonta! Sabes que no me gusta.- le conteste haciéndome la enojada.

–Y aun quieres que duerma contigo?- pregunto un poco… como decirlo? Era algo entre curioso y asustado.

–Si! Porque no? Lo que piensen ellos no debe preocuparnos o sí?- me sorprendió la seguridad con la que conteste, la verdad es que no estaba tan segura como parecía.

Luego de esto se formo un cómodo silencio entre nosotros, y me quede dormida sobre el escultural pecho de Seth, el jugaba con mi cabello y yo simplemente me sentía en una nube. El y yo verdaderamente teníamos una conexión muy especial, pero yo no sabía que era realmente. Lo que si sabía es que no cambiaria ese momento por nada me sentía muy bien en sus brazos.

Ya estando casi profundamente dormida oí a Seth hablarme en susurro, sus palabras me descontrolaron aun más mi loca cabecita. –_TE AMO Nessie- _las oi tan claramente que estaba segura de que no era un sueño y su voz… sentí su voz varios segundos repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

Seth me amaba y yo sin saber que sentía, esto me estaba matando por dentro. ¿Cómo hare para no lastimarlo? ¿Cómo hare para no lastimarnos? Porque si de algo estoy segura es que jamás me perdonare si le hago daño a Seth.

* * *

**Hola chiks!**

**volvi! **

**lamento mucho la demora pero si les contara lo ocupada q he estado escribiria un fic mas largo q este xD**

**aki les dejo otra capi!**

**con mucho cariño, espero disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo para ustedes!**

**cualkier sugerencia keja o LO Q SEA! recuerden dejar Reviews**

**los kiero kiss and hugs ^^**

**by: mili **


	6. Otro día de AMIGOS

**Seth POV**

Allí estaba ella! Tan perfecta como siempre, aun dormida no perdida aquel dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas que la hacía ver tan linda, me abrasaba como cuando era una niña y se aferraba a su peluche con formo de lobo para encontrar valor quien, ni pensar que hace unas horas estaba sola y perdida en el bosque bajo la tormenta, y todo por mi culpa. Me consolaba un poco saber que ahora estaba conmigo, pero ya no volveré a dejar que NADA le pase a **MI **Nessie… Lo prometo!

–TE AMO Nessie!- susurre, ella se movió un poco, esboce una leve sonrisa al imaginar que me haya oído, luego me fui quedando dormido, pero aun recuerdo la última imagen al cerrar mis ojos fue la más hermosa que puede haber… MI Nessie aferrada a mí!

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando la luz del sol (sol? Algo extraño en Forks, pero qué más da?) me pego directo a la cara.

Me gire y incorpore un poco buscando en la habitación a la razón mis desvelos…

"_Que cursi eres Seth Clearwater_" decía una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza, decidí ignorarla, al fin y al cabo, el amor nos vuelve cursis… no?

En fin no estaba en la habitación y según el reloj de mi buro eran las 9: 30 am, decidí bajar las escaleras, pensé que tal vez se encuentre en la cocina hablando con Leah, esas 2 siempre se han caracterizado por hacer de cualquier tontería un buen tema de conversación entre ellas…

Llegue a la cocina y me invadió un delicioso aroma a huevos, café y tocino… seguro esa era Nessie quien cocinaba porque Leah no era de las que se despiertan con ganas de cocinar, además a ella se le quemaba hasta el agua cuándo se despertaba en la mañana así que por esa y otras razones deduje que era mi Nessie quien preparaba el desayuno.

La encontré frente a la estufa con un lindo vestido blanco más arriba de las rodillas, su hermosa cabello recogido en una coleta de lado y con un lazo del mismo color del vestido, definitivamente hermosa! Y si a eso le sumas su voz encantadora interpretando una canción que no reconocí… cada detalle de Nessie me enamoraba mas, estuve unos cuantos minutos de pie junto a la escalera observándola, supongo que con cara de idiota por los comentarios de Leah.

–No te babees! Creerá que eres un idiota y el hecho de que si lo seas no quiere decir que ella deba saberlo!- Susurro a mi lado, yo casi que por instinto le vi con mala cara mientras que ella solo sonreía relajada.

–Oh! Ya despertaron!- Nessie se había percatado de nuestra presencia por fin –Tomen asiento, les prepare el desayuno y en un momento se los serviré-

-Gracias linda! No debiste molestarte- le contesto en un tuno amable mi hermana.

–No, siento que si debo, es mi manera de disculparme por el mal rato que les hice pasar ayer- Nessie se veía tan tierna cuando se apenaba, pero ella no era culpable del todo de lo que paso ayer, yo tampoco había sido muy maduro con mi reacción. Iba a decirle algo pero Leah se me adelanto…

-ay! No seas tonta Ness! Al fin y al cabo tu no tuviste toda la culpa- esto último lo dijo lanzando una mirada envenenada a mi dirección.

–La comida se ve deliciosa chicas, creo que deberías comer antes de que se enfrié- Tenía que cambiar el tema, el ambiente se estaba tensando un poco.

–Si por supuesto coman!- decía Ness mientras tomaba asiento en el medio de Leah y yo.

–Por fin comeremos algo decente en esta casa- susurre a Nessie quien estallo en risas y Leah nos veía como queriendo descifrar el chiste, Nessie y yo nos veíamos entre nosotros, la veíamos a ella, tomábamos aire y seguíamos riendo como tontos!

Después de aquel delicioso desayuno Nessie y yo decidimos pasar la mañana viendo películas de terror, amaba verlas con ella, se sentía también el saber que cuando se asustaba me abrasaría para sentirse segura, vimos destino final 3D, vimos Saw I, II y III, y después de que nos aburriéramos de la sangre decidimos ver algo mas… tierno? Puesto que Nessie se empeño en que viéramos la princesa y el sapo, de donde la saco? no tengo idea! Pero a pesar de todo no fue tan mala, Nessie se recostó en mi regazo mientras veía la peli y yo… pues yo solo la veía a ella tan frágil, dulce y especial, ella me gustaba incluso antes de que me gustaran las niñas, simplemente perfecta!

–Seth?- susurro aun en mi regazo mientras yo jugaba con su cabello.

–Siip… dime!- conteste igual de suave.

–Me llevarías a casa de Jacob? Pregunto levantándose para verme a los ojos… o para asegurarse de cuál sería mi reacción. –Es que ayer con todo lo que paso, creo que no le di las gracias por ayudarme y por traerme hasta aquí… Puedes?- esto último lo dijo usando esa cara de cachorrito a medio morir que me mata y lo sabe.

–Ness? En serio quieres ir ahora? La peli aun no termina y quiero saber si llegaran a tiempo para volver a convertirse en humanos- le di una sonrisa tierna a ver si se convencía, no tengo ganas de ver como Jacob coquetea con en ella en mi cara y mucho menos de verla a ella sonrojarse o seguirle el juego a ese idiota.

–Por favor Seth! Además ellos no llegan a tiempo, vencen al malo aun convertidos en ranas, Tiana se casa con el príncipe mientras que aun son ranas y al casarse con un príncipe es automáticamente princesa y cuando se dan su primer beso de casados POOF! Se convierten en humanos los dos… ves? Ya sabes el final ahora llévame a casa de Jacob!- contesto haciendo un puchero.

–Está bien!- Dije al fin resignado, definitivamente a veces me sentía como esas leyendas que nos contaban mi padre y Billi de pequeños, aquellas en las que los hombres encontraban a su alma gemela con solo una mirada y después no podían negarles nada. Así me sentía, imprimado! como en esas historias, lástima que la parte de los guerreros o guardianes que se convertían en lobos no eran ciertas apuesto lo que sea a que eso sería una experiencia única.

–Gracias Seth eres el mejor!- salto Ness a mi cuello sacándome de mis pensamientos sin sentido. Adoraba verla feliz, esa sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

El camino a la casa de Jake fue muy corto ya que vive muy cerca de mi casa, íbamos en silencio caminando uno al lado del otro como siempre, ella solo me miraba y sonreía y yo le devolvía otra sonrisa, era algo tonto pero era algo tonto entre nosotros que nunca habíamos dejado.

–Bueno es aquí!- Dije señalando la pequeña casita roja en donde vivían Jake y mi padrino Billi.

–Ven! Acompañe!- Exigió jalándome del brazo, de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? ni idea!

Llagamos a la entrada, y ella toco la puerta un par de veces y no paso mucho tiempo para que Jake apareciera para abrirnos la puerta.

–Hola chicos!- Saludo Jake algo sorprendido.

–Hola Jake!- Le contesto MI Nessie con una sonrisa. ( N/A: siip Seth es Posesivo ^^)

No me quedo de otra más que saludar yo también para no quedar como un maleducado –Hola!-

-Pero pasen adelante!- dijo Jake haciendo espacio para que entraros en la pequeña sala. Nessie asintió y pasamos, yo tome asiento a su lado en el sofá. –Desean algo de beber?- pregunto Jake amable, creo que con todo esto de mis celos se me olvidaba que el también era un chico amable y un buen amigo, creí que estaba exagerando tal vez el solo quería ser amable con Nessie y yo me inventaba cosas, no se solo tal vez…

-No, gracias!- contesto Nessie negando con la cabeza.

–Seth?- Pregunto viendo en mi dirección.

–Lo que sea para mí está bien!- conteste relajado!

–Y a que debo el honor de su vista chicos?- Si! se le notaba que sentía curiosidad, y cuando pregunto no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ness.

–Pues… veras… yo… -Nessie nerviosa? Ok ya eso no eran alucinaciones mías, a Nessie le gustaba Jacob y yo más que nadie conozco ese comportamiento en ella- yo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer, aunque en ese momento no era mi intención regresar, creo que si tu no hubieses llegado todavía estaría perdida.

–No es nada linda, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera- La sonrisa de mi Nessie desapareció, en cambio hizo una mueca de decepción. –Pero creo que tu eres un caso especial y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo.- No supe si molestarme por que estaba coqueteando con MI Nessie o alegrarme porque hizo que volviera esa perfecta sonrisa a su rostro.

–Gracias Jake, que tierno eres!- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y yo no pude soportar más aquella escena.

–Permiso! Necesito salir un momento!- Salí de la casa y tire la puerta sin importarme nada, como era posible que Nessie, que MI Nessie se fijara en semejante imbécil que no hace más que seducir chicas y después de que se canse las tira como trapo viejo! Me enfermaba el solo pensar que quisiera lo mismo con Renesmee. Lo que él no sabía era que yo estaría para protegerla de él y de quien sea, no permitiría que le hiciera lo mismo que le hiso a Leah hace mucho, por suerte Leah nunca se tomo esa relación en serio así que no le afecto mucho. Pensaba en todo esto totalmente encolerizado y pateando cuanto encontraba a mí paso, tan concentrado estaba que no me percate de la figura que se acercaba silenciosa a mis espaldas.

Me sobre salte al sentir una mano en mi hombro y me voltee de manera brusca y a la defensiva.

–Tranquilo! Solo soy yo… te sientes bien?- Pregunto entre divertida y preocupada mientras que tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, su solo contacto despejaba mi mente y me devolvía la calma, el saber que ella estaba conmigo, mejor aún que estaba preocupada por mí, me llenaba de felicidad –Seth estas bien?- pregunto ahora buscando mi mirada.

–Si! tranquila Ness solo me sentía un poco mareado, pero ya estoy mejor… que hacemos ahora?-Pregunte para cambiar de tema

–No lo sé! Ya me despedí de Jacob, le dije que prefería venir a ver como estabas y después hablaríamos, pero creo que ya debo irme a casa, tengo mucha tarea acumulada para mañana…-

Parecía concentrada en lo que pensaba y decía que no se dio cuenta que tome su mano y estábamos caminando de regreso a mi casa para buscar la moto en el garaje. Cuando por fin se calló y se percato de donde nos encontrábamos me miro con su deslumbrante sonrisa, amaba a esta niña, cada parte de ella, cada detalle que la hacía tan especial como lo distraída, lo sensible, lo eufórica, lo alegre, lo decida y segura que era hasta su muy notable terquedad la hacían cada día más especial para mí, a pesar de que estuvimos viviendo muy lejos y que también yo había tenido muchas chicas ninguna me hacía sentir tan idiota y enamorado como ella.

Sin necesidad de decir nada mas entre nosotros la tome de nuevo y la ayude a subir mientras que seguía cautivado por aquella sonrisa que desde niño me quitaba el sueño, el camino a su casa fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada con palabras solo nos mirábamos sonreímos y ya. Al llegar la ayude a bajar como el caballero que soy, y la acompañe a la casa, sabía que mi madre me pediría explicaciones de lo ocurrido ayer ya que ella si estaba informada.

–Hola chicos! Qué bueno que ya regresaron!- Saludo Charlie desde la salita donde se encontraba viendo televisión.

–Hola Abuelo! Hola Sue! Me extrañaron?- Saludo Nessie divertida!

–Claro linda! Tus eres el alma de esta casa- le contesto mi mama mientras la abrazaba y me miraba a mí con cara de "estas en problemas jovencito". –Seth me acompañas un momento a la cocina?- hiso señas para que la siguiera cuando se separo del abrazo de Nessie y esta ultima me vio con cara de disculpa imaginándose de que iba ese tonito.

–Puedes Explicarme cómo es que te dejan a cargo de Nessie y dejas que ella se pierda en bosque bajo una tormenta?- su tono era severo pero bajo, lo suficiente para que Charlie no escuchara.

–Lo siento mama! Sé que no tengo excusa es solo que... –Di un suspiro, que le diría _"solo me dio un ataque de celos por como Jacob miraba a Ness y la hice sentir mal por culpa de mi inmadurez" _si claro serio perfecto! (nótese el sarcasmo) - nada! Estaré castigado o algo?-

-No amor esta vez no habrá problemas, pero solo con una condición- dijo ya con su tono de siempre. –Que tengo que hacer?- pregunte dudoso, con mi madre nunca se sabe.

–Nada, solo quédate a cenar con nosotros!- Respondió con una simple sonrisa.

–Perfecto iré a ver el partido con Charlie mientras espero la ce…- de la nada apareció Nessie jalándome del brazo y con esa sonrisa que me indicaba que estaba por pedirme algo.

–Usted no va a ver ningún lado jovencito! Usted hoy me ayudara con mis tareas! Por favor?- me miro con esa carita y esa sonrisa que prácticamente me obliga a decir si a todo, pero esta vez trataría de resistirme, no es que sea un tonto pero es que tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de estudiar.

–Ness no quiero, en serio es necesario que te ayude?- casi rogué para que me dijera que no.

–Vamos Seth eres del último año! Que te cuesta ayudarme con la tarea?- Ya estaba más que resignado, después de ese tierno puchero no tenia caso intentar resistirme.

–Si no me queda de otra? Vamos!- dije ya prácticamente arrastrado por las escaleras… en serio de dónde saca tanta fuerza?

–Ves Porque te amo?- contesto feliz y con esa carita de niña buena… de pronto reaccione ante sus palabras ella dijo que?

–Tú me amas? lo dices en serio?- se puso totalmente roja, creo que ella tampoco se había fijado bien en sus palabras

–Yooo… eh… entra Seth-dijo empujándome por la puerta, dejaría el tema así… por ahora, ya luego lo sacaría de nuevo.

Entramos a su habitación y me tire en la silla de su pequeño escritorio, este estaba lleno de fotografías de ella y su familia, libros de William Shakespeare (su autor favorito) y su portátil, mientras que ella sacaba de su mochila varios muchos libros.

–Bueno, tengo la tarea de filosofía que es un ensayo, la de historia que en un análisis de la segunda guerra mundial y la de ciencias que es investigar posibles proyectos para realizar en clases… por donde quieres empezar?- Puso todos los libros delante de mi mientras que me miraba con una sonrisa y yo a su vez la veía sin comprender mucho lo que dijo

–Ness tu dijiste que era un poco de tarea, no me imagine que fuera la de todo el semestre- me vio medio feo y no me queda de otra más que decirle con cual la ayudaría, ninguna me gustaba pero por lo menos si la ayudaba con la investigación tendría excusa para usar su portátil y descargar las canciones que no le gustan –Ok… te ayudare con lo de ciencias que quieres que investigue?

–Dimitra y yo habíamos pensado en algo como un detector de mentiras o algo que colabore con el ahorro de energía, ve que encuentras sobre eso yo por mi parte empezare el análisis- así se dispuso a leer su libro de historia adoraba verla así, frágil y concentrada.

Después de un par de horas yo no había encontrada mucho, estaba muy ocupado observándola como tonto, y ella no parecía necesitar mi ayuda en nada de todos modos, creo que lo que en realidad quería era compañía, en un momento se dio la espalda para buscar quien sabe que en su mochil y aproveche la oportunidad para atacarla por la espalda… para cuando pudo reaccionar yo ya estaba sobre ella con mi ataque de cosquillas al que por más que intento zafarse no puedo, en unos de sus golpes lo gro darme en la nariz lo que me obligo a soltarla para sobarme.

–Lo siento mucho Seth! Fue sin intención yo no quería lastimarte… igual tú tienes la culpa por atacarme así- dijo preocupada tratando de ver la zona donde me había golpeado.

–Te perdono si me dices de nuevo lo que me dijiste hace un rato-Exigí tomando sus manos y esbozando una sonrisa malévola

–Que fue lo que dije hace un rato?- se estaba haciendo la tonta, por como evito mi mirada y se sonrojo me daba a entender perfectamente que si tenía claro de lo que se trataba.

–Vamos Ness! Solo quiero oírlo una vez mas y si no lo dices te atacare de nuevo- sin pensarlo dos veces me volví a lanzar sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas y para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en un posición un tanto comprometedora ya que yo estaba sobre ella apoyándome en mis codos y sujetando sus manos para evitar que me siguiera golpeando y a pocos centímetros de su cara… aun así no se saldría con la suya, me tendría que decir de nuevo que me amaba aunque sea solo por masoquismo necesitaba oírlo.

–Entonces me dirás que me amas sí o sí? No tiene escapatoria- le sonreí mientras ella se mordía su labio inferior y se sonrojaba nuevamente.

–Yo… eeeh? Yooo…

_-Chicos! La cena esta lista bajen a comer! –_oí gritar a mi madre desde las escaleras, Nessie aprovecho mi distracción para zafarse y empujarme hacia un lado con una sonrisa triunfante.

–Salvada por la campana!- susurro en la puerta mientras que yo caminaba tras de ella, esto no se iba a quedar así! De eso me encargaría yo!

* * *

**Buena mi gente! aki estoy otra vez...**

**kieero disculparme por el abandono! es que tenia problemas d inspiración!**

**estos dias han sido muy duros para mi.. me pelee con mi mejor amigo, me siento depre **

**y tengo problemas para decifrar si el niño q me gusta yo tambien le gusto...**

**en otras palabras Conii tiene razon! La adolescencia es una porkeria!**

**en fin los kiero!**

**kiss and hugs **

**espero que les guste el capi**

**By: Milii ^^**


	7. Linda noche para casi hacer travesuras!

**POV Nessie**

Siii! Adoro que Sue se siempre tan oportuna, me salvo! Pensé el momento en el que oí a Sue gritar desde la escalera.

No es que no quisiera decirle a Seth que lo amaba, es solo que no me siento segura de lo que siento, no estoy segura si esto es amor sé que es algo muy fuerte, pero también creo sentir algo fuerte por Jacob, desde que lo vi ese día en la playa…

-Vamos!- Seth sonrió pero no era su sonrisa norma, creo que estaba un poco decepcionado ya que él en serio quería que le dijera eso.

–Si bajemos!- Lo tome del brazo y lo jale hasta llegar al comedor.

Nos sentamos uno al frente del otro y nos dispusimos todos a comer ya que Sue y Charlie solo nos esperaban para empezar.

–Cómo van chicos? Les falta mucho aun?- pregunto Sue amablemente

–Algo, pero creo que faltaría menos si cierto chico dejara de atacarme por la espalda para hacerme cosquillas- me hice un poco la enojada, pero nadie me lo creyó.

–Oh! Vamos Ness, es bueno relajarse un poco para continuar con el trabajo- me alegre al ver que tenía otra vez su sonrisa picara y relajada.

–Si! Pero traten de no terminar muy tarde no me gustaría que Seth se fuera muy tarde en esa moto- Seth rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su madre yo en cambio ni si quiera pensé antes de hablar.

–Se puede quedar a dormir aquí!- después de decirlo mire expectante la reacción de este.

–No es mala idea- me apoyo Sue cosa que le agradecí internamente.

–No lo sé, yo no quiero incomodar- Respondió muy poco convencido

–Hijo tu no incomodas, sabes que esta también es tu casa- Charlie también apoyo la idea.

–Vamos Seth! Hazlo por mí- Sue me miro extraño y me golpee mentalmente por mi burrada y trate de corregirla- Por mi tranquilidad y la de tu mamá.

–Ok- suspiro resignado- Me quedare esta noche-

-Gracias!- respondí radiante.

–Lo hago por mi mama!- hablo de manera fría y cortante, eso me hizo sentir que el corazón me lo estrujaban y casi se me escapa una lagrima de dolor Seth no me hablaba así ni si quiera cuando se enojaba –Es broma, por ti también linda!- me guiño el ojo y me dio una sonrisa mejor dicho mi sonrisa que devolvió la alegría al corazón.

Después de eso cenamos tranquilos, hablamos de tonterías, de mi primera semana de clases y cosas así.

Después de ayudar a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos y eso le dije a Seth para continuar con mi tarea.

–Bueno Seth, creo que aún nos falta así que a darnos prisa antes de que me venza el sueño que traigo-

-Por supuesto, subamos- me mostro una perfecta sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que ponen los villanos en las pelis cuando el protagonista está a punto de morir.

–Me das miedito, sabias?- le conteste con cara de terror fingida, mientras que el abría la puerta de mi habitación.

–Deberías tenerlo, ya que usted Srta. Cullen me sigue debiendo algo!- Volvía a esbozar esa sonrisa que me asustaba y sus ojos me veían de una manera extraña pero sin perder la mezcla de picardía e inocencia de siempre eso me asusto aun mas –A mi me pagan o me pagan. Cual prefieres?-

–Tranquilo, te pagare en 3 cómodas cuotas: tarde, jamás y nunca? Que dices? Tenemos un trato?- ahora su expresión cambio y yo trataba de hablar sin reírme.

–No Renesmee! Me pagaras A-HO-RA!- Separo cada una de las silabas como si hablara con un niño retrasado o algo así, de pronto sus fuertes brazos tomarme por la espalda y me lanzo a la cama quedando su escultural cuerpo una vez más sobre el mío, y su boca muy muy cerca de la mía, esa boca tan perfecta que desde hace días me estaba muriendo por probar.

Mi primer impulso fue fijarme en la puerta, que por suerte estaba cerrada porque no me gustaría tener que explicarle a Sue o a Charlie que estaba sucediendo cuando aun ni yo estaba segura de eso, y el segundo fue pasar mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y palpar su torso que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses…

-Renesmee! No nos busques más problemas- cuando dijo esto no me vio a los ojos, yo sabía que el también quería continuar ya que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

–Querías que te pagara, no?- le sonería mientras pasaba mis manos a su nuca.

–Si quiero que me pagues! Pero tenga mis propias ideas para tus planes de pago- hablo con mucha auto suficiencia, pero seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro.

–Pues como quien te debe soy yo, tú debes arreglártelas con lo que yo te quiero pagar, por favor Seth por una vez no seamos los niños buenos… yo en serio deseo con todo lo que tengo probar tus labios y aunque tú no te atrevas se que te estás muriendo por besarme también- me sorprendi a mi misma, hable con más seguridad de la que en realidad tenia. Entonces me acerque más a él, todo lo que pude y el no opuso resistencia, ya estaba prácticamente rozando sus labios, podía sentir su dulce aliento

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de deshacerte de la tentación?- pregunte aun sin besarnos, el negó sin emitir ninguna palabra. –Cayendo en ella!- ahora si estaba decidía a besarlo sin rodeos como que me llamaba Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan!

_ I remember black skies_ _The lightning all around me_ _I remembered each flash_ _As time began to blur_ _Like a startling sign_e _That fate had finally found me _

Empezó a sonar su celular, y se paro tan rápido que no medio tiempo de nada más que verlo molesta y decepcionada. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse del mundo y concentrarse solo en nosotros?

–Hola- Seth contesto molesto.

–No, no estoy en casa, ahora estoy... en casa de mi madre- respondió algo que le preguntaron.

–No, no puedo, si, si me interrumpes-rodé los ojos, por lo menos entonces si quería continuar.

–Lo siento! En serio Lindsay no puedo, será para otra ocasión- Que hace es tipa llamando a **MI** Seth?

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! ¿Acabas de decir __**TU**__ Seth? ¿En qué piensas niña? No te confundas más!"_

Perfecto! Hasta mi cerebro me reprendía por la estupidez que pensaba, mientras que mi corazón hacia todo lo contrario.

"_Siii! Defiende lo que TUYO! Manda a volar a esa tipa y continúa con la mejor de las locuras…"_

Seth termino de hablar por teléfono dio un largo suspiro. –continuamos con tu tarea?- ese era otro de sus muy malos intentos de cambiar el tema o en este caso de hacerme olvidar lo que paso antes que_ esa _lo llamara.

–Si claro! Como si pudiera concentrarme- le mire feo y me volví para recoger mis cosas.

–Nessie, linda! Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, de haberte besado quien sabe si alguno de los dos hubiese podido detenerse a lo que seguía, estábamos muy… agitados? por así decirlo. No me gustaría que hicieras algo de lo que después te arrepientas- mientras hablaba trataba de acercarse a mi pero yo siempre lo esquivaba de manera fría.

–Si como sea, odio que me trates como una niña! Seth, MIRAME! Hace mucho que deje de serlo y estoy cociente de lo que puedo, quiero y debo hacer!- respondí soltándome bruscamente ya que había logrado tomarme del brazo, vi su cara de dolor pero más dolida estaba yo y lo peor no era que me rechazara lo que más me dolía era que el tenia razón pero NUNCA lo admitiría, yo estaba consciente de que lo hacía porque me quería y no porque no lo deseara.

–Creo que mejor me iré a dormir, buenas noches Nessie!- me dio un pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

–Que quería tu amiguita? Si puedo saber…- aunque lo dije en tono indiferente me moría por saberlo.

–Celosa?- sip! su sonrisa picara y maliciosa volvió pero aunque me hizo mucha gracia no cambie ni mi expresión indiferente ni mi tono de voz cortante.

–Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede sentir celos de ti?-pregunte indignada.

–No lo sé… tal vez lo que intentaste hace un rato, que dijiste que me amabas aunque fue sin querer se que lo sientes y que anoche mientras dormías conmigo en mi cama no parabas de decir mi nombre en frase como _"el es mi Seth"_ y _"aléjate de nosotros arpía_"- Mierda! Mierda! A pesar de que era el más patético intento de imitar mi voz ya que no era tan aguda, creo que el tenia bastantes puntos a su favor para pensar que me importaba como mas que un amigo, lo de hace un rato y lo de hablar dormida más que todos, ya que muy probablemente era verdad y yo dije eso dormida, mi tío Emmett siempre se burlaba de mi por eso.

–Pues…- _"muy bien Nessie empieza a tartamudear como tonta para que vea que le das la razón"_ me reprochaba mi conciencia-

-Pues que Renesmee?- se acerco mas y me abrazo, corrección me aprisiono entre sus brazos, cosa a la cual no puse ninguna resistencia.

–Pues no me consta, puede ser un invento tuyo porque yo no hablo dormida- muy mala mentira, el sabía que si lo hacía.

–Ok! Está muy bien- y me apretó mas en ese abrazo suyo, tan reconfortante y cálido que me encantaba pero aunque me matara tampoco lo iba a admitir.

–Creo que mejor te vas a dormir!- lo empuje hacia un lado y le abrí la puerta mostrándole la salida de mala manera.

-Buenas noches preciosa, sabes que me encanta que te enojes, te sonrojas completamente y te vas aun más bella, cosa que creía imposible- me abraso y me beso en la mejilla muy muy cerca de los labios haciéndose el galán. A lo que rodé los ojos instintivamente.

–Sí, Si como sea- le termine echando a empujones pero antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación de en frente lo llame- Seth?

–Dime linda?- contesto volteándose con su sonrisa perfecta y un guiño incluido.

–Yo jamás te celaría de alguien que no te importe-

–Ehh? Me miro como buscando en mi cara algo que le explicara a que me refería.

–Pues que yo se que Lindsay no te interesa ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que te importo yo. Ella a ti no te gusta en cambio yo te encanto- le sote como si nada y cerré mi puerta dejándole con una cara de sorpresa como nunca la había visto en el.

Me acosté a dormir o por lo menos a intentarlo, pero lo que en realidad hacia era recordar una y otra vez los momentos tan especiales que viví hoy como el desayuno con Seth y Leah, la mañana viendo pelis con Seth, el desastre que hizo Seth en el almuerzo al regar todo el sofá del queso de la pizza, la visita con Jake y todo lo bueno y malo que aconteció esta noche… me termine durmiendo con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, no sin antes darme cuenta que en la mayoría de los momentos de este día maravilloso Seth fue quien estuvo conmigo y protagonizándolos en su gran mayoría.


	8. La dificil verdad

**Seth POV**

¡Qué noche! Fue tan especial para mi oírla decir que me ama, el pasar todo un día junto a ella, a pesar de que la tuve que compartir un rato con Leah y de paso soportar al idiota de Jake coqueteándole en mi cara, pero por todo lo demás será sin duda algo que no pretendo olvidar!

Sin embargo a veces esta niña me desconcierta, no sé qué pensar, empiezo creer hasta que tiene problemas de personalidad, en realidad desde niña los ha tenido, un momento están frágil e inocente, tan niña y tan susceptible y en otro la veo tan decidida, tan mujer con una seguridad que ni sabía que tenía!

–Esta niña va enloquecerme- Susurraba para mí mismo – estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, hasta a hablar seriamente con Charlie o peor aún, estoy dispuesto a hablar con ogro Cullen… digo Edward Cullen-

Pero ¿que podría salir mal? Yo la amo y por todo lo de esta noche estoy seguro que ella también me ama, "_te respondo que puedo salir mal_" me decía esa vocecita, que ya no era mi conciencia, Nessie había acabado ya con ella, la verdad creo que era mi sentido común quien quería hacerme aterrizar.

–Cállate! Déjame soñar y ser feliz!- le contestaba sin ánimos de discutir conmigo mismo (cuando dije que ella me estaba volviendo loco, era en serio, ya hasta hablo solo :S)

"_no lo hare! Sabes que muchas cosas pueden salir mal_" –Maldito Sentido común! Solo déjame en paz!- me giraba y me tapaba los oídos con la almohada en un intento estúpido de sacar esa vocecita de mi cabeza!

"_Debes hacerme caso Seth, muchas cosas pueden salir mal, por ejemplo:_

_Sabes que Charlie tiene permitido usar su arma si le haces daño a su única nieta. Sabes también que el ogro del padre de Nessie te colgara de tu amiguito si le tocas un pelo su hija._

_Sabes también que ella es la luz de los ojos del oso que llama tío, y que su madrina Rosalie es muy agresiva. _

_Y por si no te importan todas las anteriores cosas que pueden salir mal apuesto lo que sea que esta sí, Renesmee NO SABE si de verdad te ama!_"

Las primeras cuatro razones me erizaron la piel, pero igual estaba dispuesto a correr todos y cada uno de esos riegos por ella, porque sé que como ella nunca encontrare otra chica tan especial, pero la última me estrujo el corazón.

No pude evitarlo más, me levante de la cama y fui a la habitación del frente, como cosa rara en ella (nótese el sarcasmo) dejo la puerta abierta, entre con cautela a su habitación, se veía tan hermosa dormida, tenía un pijama muy tierno, un short lila con corazoncitos blancos y una camiseta de tiritos blanca, era un ángel, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sentado junto a ella en su cama y se me escapo una risita al oírla, la pobrecita se sonrojo tanto cuando le recordé que hablaba dormida, pero sus palabras esta vez me llenaron de esperanza.

–No Jacob vete! Yo me iré con Seth! Yo lo amo a él!- su voz no era más que un murmullo, pero con lo cerca que estaba la oí perfectamente.

Me incline un poco y le acaricie el rostro, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza instintivamente, la bese, solo fue un beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios, pero ella lo contesto con una sonrisa al separarme, por un momento creí que estaba despierta, pero al oírla decir cosas como –No papi, yo no me comí las galletas, fue la tía Alice- sonreí otra vez.

De un momento a otro quise levantarme pues ya era muy tarde, y tampoco quería que Charlie me encontrara en el cuarto de ella, suficiente tenía con el regaño que me dio mi madre hoy, pero no pude, pues cuando lo intente me di cuenta de que ella tenía sujeta mi mano como aun peluche. Mire hacia el techo y suspire profundo, no podía despertarle, y si hacia un movimiento muy brusco se despertaría y se asustaría, mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me ayudara a salir de su agarre, en su buro encontré un libro algo viejo, lo tome, leí la portada que decía en una perfecta caligrafía de letras doradas "_Orgullo y Prejuicio_" definitivamente ella no se cansaba de leerlo, ahora haciendo uso de las cosas que me ha enseñado pasar muchas horas en la televisión y en un movimiento rápido cambie mi mano por el libro.

Suspire aliviado, bese su frente y salí de nuevo con rumbo a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y encontré una soda, la tome y la bebí despacio, por lo menos sé que me ama, o eso creo yo, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo hago para que lo admita? Tendré que pensarlo con calma y también pedir un poco de ayuda y creo que conozco a la chica perfecta para ayudarme, pero era muy tarde y no me permitirá despertarla a las tantas de la madrugada.

Sin más excusas para seguir caminando a esas horas en la casa, decidí irme a mi habitación a si quiera hacer el intento de dormir, al día siguiente seria lunes y debía estar muy descansado para lo largo que sería ese día.

…

El lunes fue otro día muy aburrido, después de dormir en casa de Charlie y de pasar la noche pensando y soñando con Nessie todo fue aburrido, un día de clases tranquilo, dos exámenes para los que no estudie y una tarde jugando video juegos con los chicos en la Push mientras que pensaba en algún plan para mí y mi Nessie.

Pero este martes iba a ser especial, llevaría a Nessie a una fogata con los chicos y de paso llevaría a Dimitra, sé que a Embry le gusta ella también, pero ambos son muy tímidos y necesitan un empujoncito que Ness y yo ya habíamos tramado darles.

Pero como todo plan siempre tiene sus detalles, el de este es que Jacob también estará en la fogata y yo aparte de arreglar unos detalles para esa noche también debía cuidar a Nessie de él, aunque no trabajaría solo, conozco a la chica que me ayudara por un precio muy bajo.

-_Alo?_- Contesto del otro lado del teléfono.

–Hola Dimitra! Soy Seth!- estaba seguro de que me ayudaría.

–_oh! Y a que debo tan oportuna llamada?_- oportuna?

–Oportuna? Es que Ness está allí?- pregunte dudoso

-_Aja!-_ esto será aún más fácil!

–Y estaban hablando de mi verdad?- volví a preguntar

–_Correcto! Eres muy perceptivo S…-_

-No digas mi nombre!- interrumpí –te llamo por dos razones-

–_Ya decía yo que no me llamabas solo por gusto_- se estaba haciendo la ofendida? Definitivamente pasa demasiado tiempo con Ness.

–Si, como sea, el punto es que quiero invitarte a una fogata en la Push y necesito que te traigas a Ness contigo, podrás?-

-_No lo sé, es que teng…-_ iba a poner trabas pero fui más rápido.

–Embry va a ir también, y quien sabe posiblemente hasta baile contigo-

_-A qué hora me dijiste que era?-_ esto en serio fue pan comido.

–A las 6:30 pm oye otro te tengo otro pequeño gran favor, necesite que me ayudes con Nessie-

–_Qué puedo hacer por ti?-_

-Necesito que la alejes de Jacob Black cuando yo no este, llegare un poco tarde y en serio la quiero a metros de ese tipo- le rogué!

–_Hecho! Tenemos un trato!-_ respondió.

–Mil gracias pequeña, te debo una grande-

-_Ten por seguro que te la cobrare algún día!-_ respondió con malicia.

**Nessie POV**

De nuevo lunes, a continuar con la rutina, para haber empezado hace unas semanas nada más ya estaba muy aburrida de las clases, la mayoría ya las había visto en mi antigua escuela en Alaska pero no me quedaba otra que seguir "escuchando" a los profesores.

Fue un día extremadamente aburrido, nada fuera de lo común, a excepción del intento de coqueteo de Nahuel, era un chico guapo, agradable y de paso era estudiante de intercambio, pero había algo que no entendía de él y es que ¿Quién demonios deja un paraíso tropical como Brasil para venir a el simple, gris y aburrido pueblo de Forks? Si lo sé, soy un poquito bastante paranoica, pero no soy la única, Dimitra me apoya.

**Flash Back**

_-Calma Dimitra! Prometo contarte todo lo ocurrido este fin de semana, solo déjame terminar de copiar lo del proyecto de ciencias, y el ensayo, y también la tarea de historia, solo déjame terminar te lo suplico- le rogué mientras que ella me miraba de manera reprobatoria._

_-Renesmee me sorprende tu grado de irresponsabilidad!- me regaño en un falso tono de decepción – Nunca pensé que tú con tu carita de niña buena fueras así, pero como dicen por allí caras vemos y corazones no sabemos- su risita burlona empezaba a irritarme._

–_Para empezar odio que me digan niñita! Siguiente punto: yo NO soy irresponsable y… -mi discurso fue interrumpido por el chico de intercambio. _

–_Hola chicas! Que tal están?- Tenia un perfecto del inglés casi ni se le notaba la diferencia. _

_-Hola Nahuel, nosotras bien, que te trae pro estos rincones donde solo quedamos los rezagados que llegaremos tarde?- Dimitra fue educada pero igual sentí cierto tono de desconfianza, era increíble como había llegada a conocerla en solo unos días. _

–_Pues es que... no sé, se me ocurrió que tal vez como yo voy en un curso más avanzado necesitarías, digo necesitarían mi ayuda en alguna tarea- si su intención era coquetear o si quiera llamar mi atención este era un patético de ambas. Gracias a Dios por el pasillo pasaba Paul y le hice gestos que capto con facilidad. _

–_Hey chicas! Es hora de entrar a clases, que hacen aun en el pasillo?- nos tomó del brazo a cada una y como pudo cerro mi casillero y dejo a Nahuel allí parado como idiota y sin más nos fuimos hasta la puerta del aula donde verías nuestra primera clase que era filosofía. _

–_Gracias por esta Paul, te la debo, mañana te comprare el almuerzo para compensarte!- le agradecí con sinceridad. _

–_No hay porque pequeña, sabes que cuentas conmigo y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de lo que me acabas de decir- sonrió y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo. _

–_Si comes como Seth te aseguro que sé a qué atenerme, así que no te preocupes, traeré suficiente dinero para alimentar a un batallón de infantería- Dimitra no pudo contener la risotada que se le escapo._

_-Srtas. Entraran a mi clase hoy y se quedaran hablando con el joven?- la voz del profesor a nuestras espaldas por lo que nos volteamos para entrar directamente al aula despidiéndonos de Paul con la mano mientras este asentía. _

–_Qué suerte que Paul apareció, Nahuel será muy guapo, muy estudiante de intercambio, muy jugador de soccer pero en serio hay algo que no me da buena espina de él, llámame paranoica o lo que quieras pero creo que él no del todo sincero- susurraba Dimitra, mientras el profesor explicaba que sabe que de las leyes de Newton._

–_Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo, pensé que era la única loca que lo sentía, es bueno saber que tu mejor amiga esta tan o más loca que tu- ella me miro entre divertida y confundida, al momento entendí porque y le explique. _

–_Si tu mejor amiga esta igual de loca que tú las meterán a las dos en el mismo manicomio, y será bueno porque tendrán la compañía de alguien conocido- ahora si su cara de "otro chiste como eso y te golpeo" no tenía precio. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Fuera de eso el lunes fue muy normal, después de la escuela hice mis deberes, ayude a Sue con la cena y después de comer caí como piedra en mi cama, y extrañamente no soñé nada extraño, solo mis típicos sueños donde Boo Boo Stewart y Taylor Lautner peleándose por mí en un duelo de esgrima mientras yo observaba desde una alta torre, aunque no lo crean esos eran sueños normales para mí.

…

Ya era martes por la tarde y me encontraba en la casa de Dimitra, "estudiaríamos" o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dije a Charlie. La verdad era que Dimitra no me dejaría en paz hasta que no le contara con lujos y detalles los acontecimientos del fin de semana.

Yo personalmente quise omitir muchas cosas pero mi bocota siempre hablaba de mas, le conté de Jacob, de lo que sentí en el momento que lo vi, le dije también de mi conversación con Claire, de cómo sin intención herí los sentimientos de Seth (vale acotar que me quería asesinar cuando lo dije) y que después de perderme en el bosque y ser rescatado por Jacob termine durmiendo en casa de Seth y con él.

-Nessie, tu sí que actúas rápido, en menos de un mes y ya te le metiste en su cama- su sonrisita burlona aparte de hacerme sonrojar hasta las media me irritaba enormemente.

–No seas tonta! No pasó nada, solo dormimos en el mismo cuarto… y en la misma cama- lo último se oyó tan bajo que parecía más un murmullo del viento, y estaba más roja que un tomate al recordar cuando le pedí que durmiera conmigo –Pero no pasó NADA!-

–Siii, por supuesto, y yo soy la hermana gemela del hada de los dientes -me miro medio feo- tal vez no pasó nada ese día, pero y el domingo? Quien sabe que hubiesen hecho si la arpía no llama- me miro con seriedad (una cosa que realmente me sorprendió) – Renesmee que te cuesta aceptarlo de una vez, tu AMAS a Seth Clearwater tanto como el a ti ¿Cuál es tu insistencia en negártelo?- lo dijo con aquella naturalidad y sinceridad que casi me lo creo.

–Dimitra!- chille tapando mi cabeza con su almohada con forma de oso panda -Es complicado, yo no sé si es amor de verdad o es solo que confundimos el cariño que nos tenemos o peor aún ¿qué pasa si de verdad es amor pero las cosas entre nosotros no resultan? Perderé una de las amistades más valiosas que tengo en vano?

-Si en serio es amor verdadero no va a pasar, créeme- me abrazo, su abrazo fue protector a pesar de sus pequeños brazos, me recordó mucho a las abrazos reconfortantes de mi tía Alice.

–Pero…- intente decir algo, pero Dimitra no me dejo.

–Maldición Renesmee!-Me tomo por los hombros y me estremecía mientras ella pronunciaba sus duras palabras- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? ¿Porque te niegas la oportunidad de ser feliz? Las cosas serían más sencillas si aceptaras de una maldita vez que amas a ese idiota y ya!-

–Dimitra cállate! Tú no sabes lo que es esto para mí! – empecé a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, odiaba verme débil ante los demás, aunque pareciera tonto las únicas personas que me habían visto llorar a mares eran Alice y Seth. Yo jamás deje que mis padres o mis abuelos me vieran en los momentos más críticos para mí.

– ¿Qué es lo que no se? ¿Qué prefieres ver a Seth mendigando tu amor antes que permitir la felicidad de los dos? Eso es egoísmo Renesmee, yo pensé que eras más noble- Sus palabras eran como puñaladas a mi corazón, sentía que los pedazos que con mucho esfuerzo había reparado antes de venir a Forks se destrozaban otra vez.

–YA CALLATE!- no lo soporte más y le grite con todas mis fuerzas, y las lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a caer sin control por mis ojos. –Yo no soy egoísta maldita sea! No quiero volver a hacerle daño a alguien y mucho menos si es alguien que no lo merece como Seth! ¿Quieres saber porque me vine a Forks? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?- Dimitra bajo la mirada, creo que me excedí un poco, pero en medio de la rabia no veía nada más.

–Nessie lo siento, no debí tratarte así, no tienes que decirme nada, es tu vida y tú sabrás porque haces lo que haces- Parecía arrepentida sinceramente y el verla tan frágil, tan sensible que parecía romperse en cualquier momento me recordó a mí, así me veía yo, así era yo, así era la verdadera Renesmee que no quería que nadie viera, débil, frágil, inocente y sin ninguna posibilidad de subsistir en un mundo tan cruel, Dimitra era un reflejo de lo que yo era en mis momentos críticos en los que no creía en nada ni en nadie.

Solo en ese momento logre calmarme y ver las cosas desde otro punto, Dimitra se había sobresaltado, porque ella sentía que su amor por Embry no era correspondido y eso muy en el fondo le hacía daño, por eso le enfurecía pensar que Seth se sintiera igual, entendí que ese dolor que escondía no se lo deseaba a nadie y de allí su empeño de que yo aceptara una verdad y dejara de hacernos sufrir a ambos.

–Lo siento yo también Dimitra, no debí ponerme así, pero es que no soporte que me volvieran a llamar egoísta, sin querer tocaste un punto muy sensible para mí, y también entiendo tu punto de vista pero me parece que debes entender que porque no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie es que me porto así, ya no quiero ser responsable del dolor de nadie más- me miro con comprensión y asintió levemente!

-Suficiente tengo con el mío propio que aún no termina de desaparecer- Nos abrasamos sin decir una palabra ambas necesitábamos ese abrazo, tal vez parecíamos dos tontas pero no nos importaba lo mas mínimo, pues cuando una amiga necesita de otra no importa si debe vestirse de payaso o hacer el ridículo con tal de hacerla feliz, una cosa así había experimentado con Dimitra, quien después de Claire sería la única chica con la que sentía una conexión así de especial para poder llamarla una verdadera amiga.

–Lamento haberte hecho recordar lo que sea que hallas recordado, por tu expresión entendí que no fue nada agradable y también doloroso, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres- se separó un poco del abrazo y me tomo por los hombros y con una mano limpio mis lágrimas o el rastro de ella en mi rostro.

–Tranquila, sé que no fue tu intención, lamento haberte gritado tan fuerte tú no tienes la culpa y tampoco sabes lo me ha pasado-

–Sabes lo que yo siento por Embry y lo duro que es no ser correspondida, yo le he tomado mucho aprecio a Seth y no me gustaría que ni él ni nadie sufra esto- ahora ambas estábamos acostadas en su cama viendo el techo de su habitación, era algo interesante, pues su primo y ella lo habían pintado, había muchas formas y trazos, podías hasta encontrar dibujos de hombres lobos aullando a una enorme y brillante luna llena, ellos lograron un gran trabajo con el techo, era relajante observarlo.

–Lo sé! Pero me parece que tu debería saber algo que no le he contado a nadie, creo que el único que lo sabe es mi abuelo Charlie- seguía perdida viendo el techo, sus fascinantes dibujos me ayudaban a calmarme para encontrar el valor de contarle esto a Dimitra.

–No tienes que contarme nada Ness! En serio estamos bien y no necesito explicaciones yo confió en que no quieres herir a Seth apropósito- su voz seguía siendo serena y de verdad no note ningún signo de curiosidad en ella, pero tampoco quería girar para verle la cara y comprobarlo.

–Igualmente lo hare, la verdad es que no me siento bien ocultándotelo… -Tome aire y ahora solo me fijaba en la luna llena y las pocas estrellas a su alrededor

–Veras, yo en Alaska me la pasaba sola en casa, creo que eso ya te lo había mencionado, todo era perfecto pues yo solo pasaba las tardes leyendo, o chateando o haciendo cualquier estupidez para distraerme y en muy pocos momento hacia mis tareas –Sonreía al recordar que mis padres seguían preguntándose como pasaba las materias con tan buenas notas, si no prestaba atención a las clases, no me veían haciendo mis deberes y menos llegando tiempo a las clases o con amigos que en ayudaran – mi vida no tenía ningún problema, aparte del régimen de opresión que tenía el Dr. Edward Cullen acerca de comprarme mi propio auto, un día llego un chico a la escuela a diferencia de aquí yo halla era conocida como la princesita Cullen y era algo así como popular, pero a mí me daba igual ya que ninguno de los "amigos" que tenía eran sinceros o me conocían de verdad, ese chico fue distinto, sin querer empecé a preguntar por él, me acerque a él, me convertí en algo así como su amiga y después empezamos a salir, era casi perfecto, Alec era tierno y preocupado y siempre estaba para mí.

Me metí tanto en mis recuerdos que hasta sin querer se me dibujo una sonrisa tonta –Me sentía feliz de sentirme querida de verdad y por alguien que no fuera de mi familia, desde que me había ido de Forks nadie me había hecho sentir así. Gracias a Alec hasta había encontrado una amiga sincera, no teníamos una conexión tan especial como la que tengo contigo y Claire pero ella era noble… por lo menos conmigo, Jane es la gemela de Alec y ante los demás era una antisocial, malvada y hasta despreciable pero al ver lo feliz que hacía a Alec cambio conmigo-

-Un día oí de unas carreras clandestinas, Jane y yo estábamos desesperadas por ir ya que ambas amábamos los autos y la velocidad, Alec no quería, decía que era peligroso y para dos chicas aún más, ninguna le hizo caso, y eso que a mi intento persuadirme por otros medios y de no ser por la llegada inesperada de mi tío Emmett posiblemente lo habría logrado, habían pasado dos semanas y Jane y yo ya teníamos todo perfectamente calculado, ya que yo no tenía auto y ella si usaríamos su Audi para ir al lugar, para quitarnos a Alec y sus constantes regaños dijimos que no iríamos y que a cambio nos iríamos de compras, pero ya estábamos en el lugar y Jane a mi lado, cuando la primera carrera estuvo a punto de empezar sonaron disparos, enseguida todo el mundo empezó a correr y a huir como locos, el humo de los autos al arrancar nublaban mi vista y perdí a Jane, estaba desesperada mis ojos me ardían debido al humo, gritaba pero entre tanto alboroto mi voz no se oía, Jane seguía sin aparecer y yo estaba asustada ya el humo se había dispersado un poco pero la gente seguía corriendo entonces me voltea intentando encontrarla, vi sus rubios cabellos desparramados en el piso, a su alrededor había muchas personas corriendo cuando a fuerzas logre acercarme ella estaba tirada, inconsciente y con un pequeño charco de sangre, me desespere a un más y mi reacción fue un tanto desquiciada pues la levante y comencé a jalonearla mientras le gritaba que reaccionara. –Los recuerdos fueron tan vividos que me erizaron la piel y el dolor de ese oscuro momento hicieron estragos en mi frágil corazón.

–Yo estaba simplemente en shock, oía muy a lo lejos voces, gritos, llanto y simplemente veía todo borroso, cuando volví otra vez estaba en el consultorio de mi padre con una luz segando mi ojo derecho me sobresalte un poco y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta mi madre corrió a abrazarme y mi tía Alice abrazo a mi tío Jasper aliviada y Rosalie me veía decepcionada al igual que mi padre ni me moleste en ver las expresiones del resto de mi muy decepcionada familia lo único que atine a decir fue _"¿Dónde está Jane?" _se vieron unos a otros pero ninguno me respondió, en cambio mi mamá me abrazo más fuerte como queriendo protegerme, indignada por su silencio me solté bruscamente de su abrazó y les mire a todos que ocultaban sus rostros viendo al piso _"Demonios! Díganme de una maldita vez ¿dónde está Jane? ¿Que no entienden que estoy preocupada?"_ exigí a gritos que resonaban en el pequeño consultorio de mi padre en medio de mi rabia tire lo que estaba en su escritorio, al momento ni siquiera sentía remordimientos por hablarle de esa manera a mi familia y era la primera vez que lo hacía. Al nadie responderme salí de la habitación directo hacia la recepción a preguntar por mi amiga, en el camino encontré a Alec quien lloraba ocultando su rostro y a su lado se encontraba una señora mayor de cabellos negros quien supe de inmediato que era su tía y tutora Suplicia Vulturi, el me miro con rabia y desprecio y su mirada me desgarro, aun en las noches en que mi memoria me tortura recuerdo sus palabras "_Eres una egoísta Renesmee Cullen! Por tu culpa estoy a punto de perder lo único que tengo, por tus estúpidos caprichos mi hermana está muriendo en el quirófano! no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien como tú". _–Las lágrimas y dolor se apoderaron de mí, Dimitra instintivamente me abrazo para reconfortarte pero sabía que si yo misma no me perdonaba no sentiría mejor.

–Nessie Basta! Ya no sigas, esto te está matando!-Dimitra pasaba su mano por mi espalda intentando calmarme.

–Aun lo recuerdo Dimitra!- a duras penas se entendía lo que decía debido al llanto que distorsionaba mi voz. –Sus ojos rojos llenos de lagrima, de dolor y de ira, el me odia Dimitra, también recuerdo a Jane en una camilla de hospital llena de cables debatiéndose entre la vida y a muerte por culpa de mi idea de ir a esas carreras, caí en crisis depresivas y estuve un tiempo yendo al psicólogo para terapias, no quise ir a la escuela y en un momento crítico me tome medio frasco de pastillas para dormir, en ese momento fue cuando mis padres buscaban opciones para mí y fue que decidí venir a Forks.

–Ya paso linda! Ahora estas aquí en Forks conmigo y mucha gente que te ama, aquí nadie te odia, ni vas a herir a nadie- me consolaba.

–Solo tú sabes esto, bueno y me imagino que Seth, seguro mi abuelo o Sue se lo contaron, pero igual no me gustaría que lo supiera nadie más- ya mi respiración se estaba normalizando y las lágrimas estaban cesando -Dimitra lo unico que quiero es no lastimar a nadie, seria muy duro ver a Seth sufrir por mi culpa yo no soportaria herir a quien amo otra vez... no lo soportaria- negue con la cabeza.

–Tranquila, te entiendo, pero solo me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de ser feliz te aseguro que con Seth todo será distinto, te arrepentirás si no lo intentas-

–Porque no tomas tu propio concejo y tratas de acercarte a Embry y de decirle lo que sientes?- ella miro hacia otro lado disimulando su sonrojo –No es fácil ¿verdad?

–Es distinto Nessie… veras..- le interrumpí, sinceramente sabía que no tenía una excusa buena así que de nada valía dejar que se esforzara.

–Ya calla! Sabes qué? Yo te ayudare con Embry no sé como pero te lo aseguro que lo hare y Seth me va a ayudar. Esta decidido!- enarco una ceja y me miro medio feo, pero igual la ignore.

–Si, por su puesto Renesmee seguro en este momento llama Seth para invitarnos a una cita doble, te imaginas lo lindo que sería una cita nosotros cuatro- sus palabras fueron demasiado sarcásticas pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Empezó a golpearla "sutilmente" con la almohada, no hacia eso desde hace mucho y ella seguía burlándose de mi idea haciendo una llamada imaginaria con Seth, nuestra pequeña guerra se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de Dimitra que empezó a sonar de repente.

_ if i'm a bad person, you don't like me i guess i'll go, make my own way it's a circle a mean cycle i can't excite you anymore where's your gavel? your jury? _

-Ok, eso fue macabro!- afirmo riéndose mientras lo buscaba en su mochila- no le hice mucho caso a su conversación y mientras observaba de nuevo el techo y pensaba en lo que me estaba pasando con Seth ¿que son todos estos sentimientos? Me preguntaba y mi corazón se aceleraba como intentando responder, pero yo no entendía o mejor dicho me negaba a entender lo que me decía.

* * *

Hola amores mio! .

mi mas sincera disculpa por elñ abandono es que pase uno de los meses mas traumaticos para mi...

entre el liceo, mi familia, las mini vagaciones.. y que no tenia internet no pude actualizar! :S

pero aca les dejo este capitulo, me parecio importante contar porq nessie siente tanto miedo de lastimar a Seth..

en fin.. se les kieree!

kiss and hugs ^^

By: Milii


End file.
